Autumn Twilights, Winter Nights and Spring Dawns
by Mercury11704
Summary: The War of the Lance begins with a twist, a girl from the 21st century has fallen into the past and as an avid reader of the Dragonlance Legends she will have to be very careful not to reveal too much of the future to her new companions.
1. Awakening

I DO NOT own Dragonlance or any of the characters read in this Fict with the exception of Farren Timechaser, Theogaroth Half-Elven, Amethyst Nightshade, Ryun Nightshade and Aeram Silverleaf.

This story takes place at the begging of the war of the lance just after the companions have fled Solace. Farren nineteen year old fair haired and green eyed young woman travels magically back in time to the War of The Lance which was thought to be just fiction.

Chapter one; Awakening

The voice became clearer and the only way I could describe it is The Chipmunks on speed. "Hey you're awake, who are you? Why are you lying in the rain? Gee your clothes are funny where did you get them? What's this? Is it yours? Oh, then you must have dropped it! People are sure carless these days, this one time Flint, he's a dwarf. Anyway this one time Flint lost a bracelet that was very important to him and Tanis, he's a Half-Elf. And Tanis set him off looking for it, I found it and we had this wonderful adventure. Would you like to hear about it?"

The figure in front of me was four feet tall, maybe, with blue leggings a fur vest and a vibrantly orange shirt beneath it. His hair was bound tight on the top of his head and his face was extremely wrinkled yet child like. In his left hand was a forked staff with a sling at the top and a metal point at the bottom, his other hand held the charm bracelet my mother had given me.

Still oblivious to the rain and the cold, I gawked open mouthed at him right in front of me stood a creature that existed only in fiction. Right in front of me stood a "Kender…"

"What's the matter haven't you ever seen one before?" he asked curiously he would have continued except for several voices began shouting his name in the distance.

"Tasslehoff Burrfoot you dratted Kender where are you?" A gruff voice called accompanied by several more.

"You're Tasslehoff Burrfoot?" I asked now sitting up wide eyed, head reeling.

"Yep didn't I introduce myself, how rude of me. My name is Tasslehoff but you can call me Tas!" He apologised sincerely taking my hand and shaking it.

"Can I have my bracelet back please?" I was still whispering and by now shaken quite a bit not to mention drenched.

"Oh yes I was just holding it for you so it wouldn't get dirty." He summarized handing it back to me. I hugged the bracelet to my chest it was the only familiar thing in this strange place then it hit me I should still have my brown leather book bag!

Scrambling around I found it and breathed a sigh of relief.

Tas gave me an odd look and called to his friends. "Flint, Tanis, Sturm over here!" Tas waved his hoopack in a small circle so it produced a whoop.

The three men arrived as I was getting to my feet; ignoring them I slung my bag across my shoulder and clipped on my bracelet. The knight who I knew to be Sturm helped me to stand without falling. I ignored Tas who was introducing the men whom I already knew of.

A headache the size of Cuba had just formed in my temples, the little voice in my head warned me that I was insane. Somewhere deep inside I knew already, at the same time I desperately wished it to be real.

All my life books have been my refuge I never imagined I would fall into one, never mind my favourite series of all time. Apparently it was too much because I fainted.


	2. Introductions

I DO NOT own Dragonlance or any of the characters read in this Fict with the exception of Farren Timechaser, Theogaroth Half-Elven, Amethyst Nightshade, Ryun Nightshade and Aeram Silverleaf.

Chapter Two: Introductions

I woke up several hours, or days later, I had no way of knowing but when I sat up I saw a woman, Goldmoon chieftain's daughter of the Que-Shu. It was then I realized I had fallen plunk down into the middle of the war of the lance.

"Good your awake, I hope you don't mind but I changed you into more suitable clothes." She said kindly "I folded your old ones and placed them in your bag."

I looked down at myself, brown leather pants, a tunic and a dark leather vest. The only thing I still had on that were mine was my runners, good solid sports shoes. I was suddenly glad I wasn't wearing my converse all stars.

"Thank you," I left an opening as if to learn her name, knowing I would have to be careful about this.

"I am Goldmoon, what is your name?"

"Farren." My stomach rumbled loudly and I blushed deeply.

Goldmoon laughed "I am sorry would you like something to eat?"

"Please, and can you tell me where we are?" I knew pretending to have memory loss was the best way to play this right now.

Goldmoon looked startled at this but nodded kindly "We are on the shores of Crystalmir Lake." I knew then I had joined them at the beginning of their adventure. She left to get some food and I moved to hear her conversation with the others. "She is awake, her name is Farren."

"Why is she out here alone?" asked a gruff voice I assumed to be Flint.

"I don't know and I don't think she dose either." Goldmoon's words brought a stunned silence; she continued sternly "I won't permit any of you to badger the girl about it either, she will remember in time."

I scrambled back as I heard the conversation end and settled down; lifting my bag onto my lap I pulled out its contents. My cell phone, been dead for months because I lost the charger. Lip gloss- golden apple from the body shop. Six books, all very dangerous here. Dragons of a; autumn twilight, winter night and spring dawning, the books about the war I had just dropped into.

The other three were about Raistlin and Caramon. Time of the Twins, Test of the Twins and War of the Twins (not necessarily in that order) I wrapped them in my dirty clothes to hide them. I had a hair brush, thank god… or the gods now I suppose.

My note books and pencils, I scrambled and brought one out, they were new so I flipped open the first page and wrote everything I could remember about the 21 century. Detailed descriptions of my friends and family and how they acted, smelled and talked.

I wrote the entire thing in Spanish, as I assumed nobody would be able to read it and it made it more private. Just as I closed the book Goldmoon stepped in the tent.

I smiled at her wearily and took the soup she offered and devoured it. "Guess I was hungrier than I thought."

Goldmoon smiled "What is all this?"

"Uh… this is a gnomish thing I think; I have no idea what it's supposed to do." I hurriedly stuffed the phone away. "This is for your lips" I said raising the small lip gloss container I unscrewed the lid and dipped a finger in it applying it "it's supposed to taste like apples. Try some?"

"I think I'll be alright thank you." She looked at me strangely.

"Ok and these are my note books and pencils so I can write in them." In the bottom of my bag were my wallet and switch blade. I left them there as I put the books wrapped in clothes in the bottom then everything else on top. Strapping the bag closed I looked up as Tas entered the cave, I knew he had just been teasing Flint about the boat ride and they were arguing where to go next.

"Hi you're up I'm glad you're ok. My names Tasslehoff in case you forgot, call me Tas…" He began chattering on, and on.

I glanced at Goldmoon who shrugged "Tas," I said patiently, then repeated myself more firmly "Tas, Tasslehoff." He paused and looked up "Take a breath."

He did and stopped chattering, Goldmoon looked at me in amazement "Can I go say hi to everyone?"

The stunned plainswoman nodded, I quickly stood and tossed the bag over my shoulder, Tas handed me a dark brown cloak and took me by the hand dragging me outside. "Hey everyone! This is Farren!"

Suddenly I was terribly shy "Uh, hi." Though I already knew everybody there or felt like I did, maybe I knew more of them than they did but I had to pretend I didn't.

"I'm Tanis Half-Elven" He shook my hand and smiled welcoming me, "This is Flint Fireforge, the twins are Caramon and Raistlin Mejre. The knight it Sturm Brightblade."

He bowed to me "At your service." I blushed profusely.

"This is Riverwind of the Que-Shu." The plainsmen ignored me, but I knew he would come around eventually.

"Ok Tas you know the way through Solace Vale lead the way." Tanis motioned as we began our journey. I hung back in time to hear Flint's comment about Tasslehoff's leader ship.

"We're doomed"

Stifling a laugh I hung back at the end of the column only to find Raistlin hovering near me. "I know you remember." He whispered grasping my arm with his golden hand; his grip was firm and painful but I didn't struggle against it.

I stopped waiting for the others to get ahead. "I do." I whispered

"What are your secrets?" He grasped my bag strap.

"The truth is I'm from some time in the far, far distant future. I don't know how I got here and I know what you see with those cursed eyes." It was those eyes that forced me into telling the truth, Raistlin is my favourite character he showed me that no matter how far you fall in the darkness there is always light enough to bring you from it. "I have read the chronicles that even now Astinnius writes; I know the future you walk to."

My answer jarred him slightly and he let go of me, I turned away "Ask me no more of it mage for I will tell you know more, after all it is changed because I am here." I ran and caught up to Tasslehoff.

"Hi Farren!" He greeted me with a wide spread smile that I could only return.

"I need you to teach me to use a sling and throw knives." I blurted much too both our surprises, I blushed and turned away.

"Sure after all you will need to fight goblins if we run into any…" The way he froze made me copy his motion; I was just as light on my feet and just as silent as Tas. It comes from sneaking around your home at night.

"You heard something?" He nodded and waved me back towards the others, I turned and ran. Reaching Tanis and Goldmoon who where talking about how I had quieted Tas. "There is something up ahead."

Everyone drew their weapons and Tanis ordered me to the end of the group near Flint who I knew would keep an eye on me. It turned out to be nothing and we continued on Tas teaching me to make a sling along the way.

By the end of the day we had made me a cloth sling unfortunately I was a lousy shot. Tanis is still nursing that bruise, and told Sturm to take over my teaching.

I find it increasingly hard to be around the knight especially since I know what happens to him. "I think we better start at unarmed combat." He sighed little did the knight know that I have mastered several martial arts none of which are known to Krynn and I was learning kickboxing.

I nodded and was going to have to reveal that I knew how to fight. Some how after I saw Sturm take off his armour I didn't mind so much.

He was handsome; I caught myself thinking and angrily pushed the thoughts away. He is Alana's I reminded myself sternly and Kitara's another voice added. "Now I'm going to aim a strike at your head I want you to drop down on your feet like this."

"Ok, go." I told him, he was unsure if I was ready but I gave him a reassuring smile, by now Flint and Caramon were watching us.

He moved to punch me and I dropped but as I did I tripped him and leapt back up to my feet. Grinning mischievously, Caramon and Flint were laughing so hard they had to steady themselves on the trees.

Strum's face was violet, and I leaned over offering him a hand up biting my lip in worry of his anger. His anger faded when he realized I was only trying to prove my worth and it was his turn to grin beneath his moustaches.

He grabbed my arm and flung me to the ground over his head we both scrambled up in battle stances as Tanis wandered over. Perplexedly he glanced at Flint and Caramon who were recovering from their laughter.

Sturm lunged at me I dodged and we began to circle each other on the balls of our feet, despite myself I was grinning. With only the slightest movement as warning he shot forward attempting to land several furious blows.

I deflected them all landing three of my own using my kickboxing skills. The last hit his solar plexus winding him. I dropped back into a defensive stance, waiting.

Beneath his moustaches his grin formed a grim line of concentration. Tanis watched in awe thinking my grace and speed was strangely kin to Elvin. I call it three years of gymnastics and a life time of martial arts.

I turned my attention back to the armour less knight just in time to be tackled to the ground, it was here he landed several blows before I kicked into judo mode and began to turn the tides of the fight in my favour.

I pinned him in a painful arm lock that he worked himself out of quickly, pinning me in the mud. I nudged his knee and he slipped. We were both back up on our feet in seconds circling again.

I stopped and placed my left leg forward bending my right knee as I sent that leg back providing a firm stance. Brining my arms up a position that is considered offensive and defensive I beckoned the knight forward.

He paused getting in a defensive position of his own, taught to him no doubt by the knighthood. I grinned wickedly, defiantly throwing Sturm off slightly. Running forward I jumped at him crossing my left leg up to strike his right shoulder.

The blow made him stagger as I landed slightly behind him brining my other leg up to hit his back as he was off balance. Turning as I kicked I watched him drop and pounced pinning him down.

"Yeild?"

His reply was breathless and what I anticipated "A knight never surrenders." He worked for several moments in an attempt to get free.

"The only way to break this hold is to break your arm." I released him "Before we end up seriously hurting each other I surrender." Once a gain I offered him a hand up he accepted it.

"Where did you learn such technique?"

"I think some monks in a village east of Kendermore, it's all fuzzy." I shrugged "It's become a reflex."

Sturm nodded in sympathy, it seemed I had won over the companion's confidence for the time being.

Later that evening after they told me tales I already knew around the fire Goldmoon approached me. I had withdrawn from the group and begun to strip the bark and small branches off a thick one to make a quarterstaff.

"Farren, Can you teach me how to fight with my staff?"

I was speechless; a hero of the lance was asking ME! As much as I would have wanted to I knew it would seriously alter the time stream. "Goldmoon what I know comes from a path of vengeance, determination and anger your path is love, compassion and faith. My art is my faith."

She looked at me pleadingly "I need to know how to fight or someone I love will die trying to protect me!"

"I understand" I whispered laying down my knife to admire my handy work "I will teach you how to use your staff as a weapon and that is all. We begin at dawn tomorrow, on the ridge over there." I pointed to a ridge away from the camp and she knew I wanted privacy.

"Thank you." She scurried off into the darkness, I heard wheezing breaths from behind me I knew it was Raistlin. "Come out from the shadows Raistlin, your robes are not yet dark enough to hide you."

"Are you suggesting they will become black?" He countered effortlessly.

I paused "You will wear all the robes in the end." I answered truthfully, he wore red now, but they would darken by the end of the war. Right before Takisis defeats him at the portal between the abyss and Krynn his robes would glimmer pure white.

This seemed to startle him but he recovered quickly and sneered approaching from the shadows.

"I have already told you that I will not reveal more of the future to you. Leave me to my thoughts."

He abruptly appeared in front of me holding me in thrall with his enchanted vision. "Have you considered what your presence will do to the outcome of the war?"

"Of course I have considered it!" I snapped rising and turning away from him "It is why I will leave you once we get to Haven." In truth I would remain behind in the darken wood but he did not know we were going there yet so I lied.

"You lie." He stated "Which means for some reason we don't go to Haven."

Glaring at him I turned back to him and said "It is late Raistlin and your brother will be missing you."

The mage clenched his jaw and glared at me but was overcome by a fit of coughing. I did not move to help him knowing it would anger him but waited for him to leave.

Sturm arrived just as he left "I trust he was not disturbing you Lady?"

I turned and smiled at him "Far from it he was just curious about my time with the monks, of which I still remember little."

Sturm scowled as he thought about the nosey magic user, absentmindedly stroking his moustaches he continued "We are settling down for the night I will be on first watch."

"And it would be much easier to watch me if I was at camp." I finished for him and he nodded in affirmation.

I followed him back to the camp and settled down for a well needed sleep.


	3. The Road to Haven

I DO NOT own Dragonlance or any of the characters read in this Fict with the exception of Farren Timechaser, Theogaroth Half-Elven, Amethyst Nightshade, Ryun Nightshade and Aeram Silverleaf.

Chapter Three: The Road to Haven

Sleeping for three hours I woke to find the ever alert Plainsmen Riverwind on watch. Cursing my luck I grabbed my runners and stood slowly, noiselessly slipping away bare foot.

The rustle of my cloak just as I entered the forest gave me away. Slipping on my shoes I broke into a run.

Riverwind turned just in time to see the edge of my cloak vanish into the woods. Turning he woke Tanis "Farren is gone."

Tanis woke and looked around "So is Tas, I'll stay." Riverwind was already up and moving in the direction I had left.

By then I was at the crest of a small hill that looked over the road where they would fight their first Draconian soldiers. I sat cross-legged and began to meditate, after several moments I knew Riverwind followed a false trail I had laid.

Once I was sure I was alone I began stood and went through a specific series of karate moves called a Kata. The first one didn't require my quarter staff, but the rest did. I moved onto a different form of martial arts, ending with judo moves. Then I repeated the sequences until Riverwind approached me.

"Where have you been?" He snarled, angrily stepping in front of me when I didn't turn to face him. "I have been looking for you for almost two hours."

"I am truly sorry; my intentions were to slip away unnoticed." I sighed and finished the last motion in the series. "I needed to meditate, to be alone and try to collect my thoughts."

"The Kender didn't follow you?" Riverwind questioned as we began walking back.

"No, why?"

"He's disappeared also." I bit my lip at Riverwind's words that never happened before. As we returned to camp Tanis looked relieved to see me as did Sturm who was also awake.

"I am fine; I just needed to clear my thoughts." Moments after everyone was woken Tas returned to camp.

"There is a road up a head that should lead to Haven." He supplied merrily taking up his position near Flint.

I drifted to the back near Goldmoon and Riverwind "Are you ready?" I asked her.

She nodded nervously, Riverwind watched us warily unaware of our agreement. Rapidly I swung my staff at Goldmoon instinctively she blocked "Good!"

Riverwind looked like he was going to jump me but after a stern glance from Goldmoon he did not interfere. Tas ran up behind us and inserted his hoopack flicking our staff's from our hands.

"Tasslehoff!" The Kender giggled and ran up to Flint who gave him a stern lecture for me.

Shaking my head I accepted my staff from Riverwind who had caught both in mid air.

I continued teaching Goldmoon until we got to the road I told her she had learned enough for one day.

It wasn't until we stopped just in sight of the road and rested that we realized there were no sounds. A hush had fallen over the land, as if every creature were holding its breath, waiting. Now that we had reached the road, no one was particularly eager to step out of the shelter of the brush.

"Do you think it's safe?" Caramon asked, peering through a hedge.

"Safe or not, it's the way we have to go," Tanis snapped, "unless you can fly or unless you want to go back into the forest. It took us an hour to travel a few hundred yards. We ought to reach the crossroads next week at that pace."

The big man flushed, chagrined. "I didn't mean-"

"I'm sorry." Tanis sighed. He too looked down the road. The great vallenwoods formed a dark corridor in the gray light. "I don't like it any better than you do."

"Do we separate or stay together?" Sturm interrupted what he considered idle chatter with cold practicality.

"We stay together," Tanis replied. Then, after a moment, he added, "Still, someone ought to scout-"

"I will, Tanis," Tas volunteered, popping up out of the brush beneath Tanis's elbow. "No one would ever suspect a Kender traveling alone."

Tanis frowned. Tas was right-no one would suspect him. I followed his train of thought Kender's were all afflicted with wanderlust, traveling throughout Krynn in search of adventure. But Tas had the disconcerting habit of forgetting his mission and wandering off if something more interesting caught his attention.

"Very well," Tanis said finally. "But, remember, Tasslehoff Burrfoot, keep your eyes open and your wits about you. No roaming off the road and above all"-Tanis fixed the kender's eye with his own sternly-"keep your hands out of other people's belongings."

"Unless they're bakers," Caramon added.

Tas giggled, pushed his way through the final few feet of brush, and started off down the road, his hoopak staff digging holes in the mud, his pouches jouncing up and down as he walked. We heard his voice lift in a kender trailsong,

Your one true love's a sailing ship

That anchors at our pier.

We lift her sails, we man her decks,

We scrub the portholes clear;

And yes, our lighthouse shines for her,

And yes, our shores are warm;

We steer her into harbour-

Any port in a storm.

The sailors stand upon the docks,

The sailors stand in line,

As thirsty as a dwarf for gold

Or centaurs for cheap wine.

For all the sailors love her,

And flock to where she's moored,

Each man hoping that he might

Go down, all hands on board.

Tanis, grinning, allowed a few minutes to pass after hearing the last verse of Tas's song before starting out. Finally we stepped out on the road with as much fear as a troupe of unskilled actors facing a hostile audience. It felt as if every eye on Krynn was on us.

The deep shade under the flame-coloured leaves made it impossible to see anything in the woods even a few feet from the road. Sturm walked ahead of the group, alone, in bitter silence. I knew that though the knight held his head proudly, he was slogging through his own darkness. Something in me sought to correct that so I caught up to him. The others followed slowly behind us.

Behind me I heard Caramon and Flint arguing about the boating accident that had happened years earlier, I knew that Raistlin would be studying as he walked and Goldmoon confiding in Tanis with Riverwind moodily behind them.

Sturm and I walked in silence for a few moments before I brought up the courage to speak "Your thoughts seem troubled, care to ease your burden?"

He seemed almost offended that I was prying but looked up at my face seeing genuine concern and smiled softly. He then broke into the story of his past and how he is viewed with dishonour by other Knights he confessed his feelings about his father "I often wonder if I honour his memory..." His voice trailed off.

I looked him in the eye "I think he would be proud of the man you have become, in the short time I have known you, you have shown me kindness and understanding that nobody in my life has equalled."

The knight flushed slightly but before he could answer we noticed Tas running towards us. We stopped letting Caramon catch up to us, the two men signalled for Tanis and the Plainsmen catch up to us.

"What is it?" Tanis asked the moment he was near.

"Tas is back." I satiated tensely not knowing how to react to the danger I knew intimately.

Tasslehoff was running down the road toward us. He waved his arm three times.

"Into the brush!" Tanis ordered. The group hurriedly left the road and plunged into the bushes and scrub trees growing along the south edge-all except Sturm.

"Come on!" Tanis put his hand on the knight's arm. Sturm pulled away from the

half-elf.

"I will not hide in a ditch!" the knight stated coldly.

"Sturm-" Tanis began, I could see him fighting to control his rising anger. He choked back

bitter words that would do no good and might cause irreparable harm. Instead, he turned from the knight, his lips compressed, and waited in grim silence for the kender.

Tas came dashing up, pouches and packs bouncing wildly as he ran. "Clerics!" he gasped. "A party of clerics. Eight."

Sturm sniffed. "I thought it was a battalion of goblin guards at the least. I believe we can handle a party of clerics."

"I don't know," Tasslehoff said, dubiously. "I've seen clerics from every part of Krynn and I've never seen any like these." He glanced down the road apprehensively, then gazed up at Tanis, unusual seriousness in his brown eyes. "Do you remember what Tika said about the strange men in Solace-hanging around with Hederick? How they were hooded and dressed in heavy robes? Well, that describes these clerics exactly! And, Tanis, they gave me an eerie feeling." The kender shuddered. "They'll be in sight in a few moments."

I watched the two men exchange glances. The knight raised his eyebrows. Both of them knew that kenders did not feel the emotion of fear, yet were extremely sensitive to other creatures' natures.

.

"Here they come," Tanis said suddenly.

He and Sturm and Tas moved back into the shadows of the trees to the left, watching as the clerics slowly rounded a bend in the road. They were too far away for me to see but I knew that they were moving very slowly, dragging a large handcart behind them.

"Maybe you should talk to them, Sturm," I overheard Tanis say softly. "We need information about the road ahead. But be careful, my friend."

"I'll be careful." Sturm said, smiling. "I have no intention of throwing my life away needlessly."

The knight gripped Tanis's arm a moment in silent apology, then dropped his hand to loosen his sword in its antique scabbard. I watched stomach churning as he walked across to the other side of the road and leaned up against a broken-down wooden fence, head bowed, as though resting. Tanis stood a moment, irresolute, then turned and made his way through the brush, Tasslehoff at his heels.

I watched as the men congregated talking in earnest quiet tones to Goldmoon I said "I have a bad feeling about this."

"As do I." Her brow creased in worry as we fell silent inching closer to hear the last of Raistlin's words about the staff.

We waited in silence as it began to rain, Flint began to grumble but fell silent at one look from Tanis. I ignored them my eyes glued to Sturm as the Clerics grew nearer. They were tall, about six feet in height. Long robes shrouded their bodies, hooded cloaks covered the robes. Even their feet and hands were wrapped in cloth, like bandages covering leprous wounds. As they neared Sturm, they glanced around warily. One of them stared straight into the brush where we were hiding. I could see only dark glittering eyes through a swath of cloth.

"Hail, Knight of Solamnia," the lead cleric said in the Common Tongue. His voice was hollow, lisping-an inhuman voice.

"Greetings, brethren," Sturm answered, also in Common. "I have traveled many miles this day and you are the first travelers I have passed. I have heard strange rumours, and I seek information about the road ahead. Where do you come from?"

"We come from the east originally," the cleric answered. "But today we travel from Haven. It is a chill, bitter day for journeying, knight, which is perhaps why you find the road empty. We ourselves would not undertake such a journey save we are driven by necessity. We did not pass you on the road, so you must be traveling from Solace, Sir Knight."

Sturm nodded. Several of the clerics standing at the rear of the cart turned their hooded faces toward each other, muttering. The lead cleric spoke to them in a strange, guttural language. Tanis looked at his companions. Tasslehoff shook his head, as did the rest of us; none of us had heard it before. The cleric switched back to Common. "I am curious to hear these rumours you speak of, knight."

"There is talk of armies in the north," Sturm replied. "I am traveling that way, to my homeland of Solamnia. I would not want to run into a war to which I had not been invited."

"We have not heard these rumors," the cleric answered. "So far as we know, the road to the north is clear."

"Ah, that's what comes of listening to drunken companions." Sturm shrugged. "But what is this necessity you speak of that drives the brethren out into such foul weather?"

"We seek a staff," the cleric answered readily. "A blue crystal staff. We heard that it had been sighted in Solace. Do you know aught of it?"

"Yes," Sturm answered. "I heard of such a staff in Solace. I heard of the armies to the north from the same companions. Am I to believe these stories or not?"

This appeared to confound the cleric for a moment. He glanced around, as if uncertain how to react.

"Tell me," said Sturm, lounging back against the fence, "why do you seek a blue crystal staff? Surely one of plain, sturdy wood would suit you reverend gentlemen better."

"It is a sacred staff of healing," the cleric replied gravely. "One of our brothers is sorely ill; he will die without the blessed touch of this holy relic."

"Healing?" Sturm raised his eyebrows. "A sacred staff of healing would be of great value. How did you come to misplace such a rare and wonderful object?"

"We did not misplace it!" the cleric snarled. I saw the man's wrapped hands clench in anger. "It was stolen from our holy order. We tracked the foul thief to a barbarian village in the Plains, then lost his trail. There are rumours of strange doings in Solace, however, and it is there we go." He gestured to the back of the cart. "This dismal journey is but little sacrifice for us compared to the pain and agony our brother endures."

"I'm afraid I cannot help-" Sturm began.

"I can help you!" called a clear voice from beside me; both Tanis and I attempted to stop her but failed.


	4. It's A Trap!

I DO NOT own Dragonlance or any of the characters read in this Fict with the exception of Farren Timechaser, Theogaroth Half-Elven, Amethyst Nightshade, Ryun Nightshade and Aeram Silverleaf.

Chapter Four: It's a Trap!

* * *

Goldmoon had risen from the brush and was walking determinedly to the road, pushing aside tree branches and brambles. Riverwind jumped to his feet and crashed through the shrubbery after her.

"Goldmoon!" Tanis risked a piercing whisper.

"I must know!" was all she said.

The clerics, hearing Goldmoon's voice, glanced at each other knowingly, nodding their hooded heads. Tanis sensed trouble, but before he could say anything, Caramon jumped to his feet.

"The Plainsmen are not leaving me behind in a ditch while they have all the fun!" Caramon stated, plunging through the thicket after Riverwind.

"Has everyone gone mad?" Tanis growled. He grabbed Tasslehoff by his shirt collar, dragging the kender back as he was about to leap joyfully after Caramon.

"Flint, watch the kender. Raistlin-"

"No need to worry about me, Tanis," the mage whispered. "I have no intention of going out there."

"Right. Well, stay here." Tanis said to me as he rose to his feet and slowly started forward but not quite leaving the brush.

"I am the bearer of the blue crystal staff," Goldmoon said, approaching the leader of the clerics, her head held proudly. "But we did not steal it; the staff was given to us."

Riverwind stepped to one side of her, Sturm to the other. Caramon came charging through the brush and stood behind her, his hand on his sword hilt, an eager grin on his face.

"So you say," the cleric said in a soft, sneering voice. He stared at the plain brown staff in her hand with avid, black, gleaming eyes, then reached out his wrapped hand to take it. Goldmoon swiftly clasped the staff to her body.

"The staff was carried out of a place of great evil," she said. "I will do what I can to help your dying brother, but I will not relinquish this staff to you or to anyone else until I am firmly convinced of your rightful claim to it."

The cleric hesitated, glanced back at his fellows. I saw them make nervous, tentative gestures toward the wide cloth belts they wore tied around their flowing robes. Unusually wide belts, with strange bulges beneath them-not, I was sure, made by prayer books.

Ahead of us Tanis swore in frustration, making the same observation and wishing Sturm and Caramon were paying attention. But Sturm seemed completely relaxed and Caramon was nudging him as though sharing a private joke. Tanis raised his bow cautiously and put an arrow to the string.

The cleric finally bowed his head in submission, folding his hands in his sleeves. "We will be grateful for whatever aid you can give our poor brother," he said, his voice muffled. "And then I hope you and your companions will return with us to Haven. I promise you that you will be convinced that the staff has come into your possession wrongly."

"We'll go where we've a mind to, brother," Caramon growled.

Every bone in my body wanted me to scream a warning to the Plainsmen as they approached the cart and I prayed that the lesson I gave Goldmoon this morning stuck.

I saw a flurry of movement. Goldmoon screamed. There was a flash of blue light and a cry. Goldmoon sprang backward as Riverwind jumped in front of her. The cleric lifted a horn to his lips and blew long, wailing notes.

"Caramon! Sturm!" Tanis called, raising his bow. "It's a tra-"

A great weight dropped on the half-elf from above, knocking him to the ground. Strong hands groped for his throat, shoving his face deep into the wet leaves and mud. The man's fingers found their hold and began squeezing. Tanis fought to breathe, but his nose and mouth were filled with mud. He tore frantically at the hands that were trying to crush his windpipe. The man's grip was incredibly strong.

Flint tore forward a log in his hands. Hitting the creature over the head and driving the weight off his friend. Tanis staggered to his knees, his breath coming in painful gasps. Wiping mud from his face, he looked up to see Flint. But the dwarf's eyes were not on him. They were on the body at his feet.

"By all the gods," Raistlin breathed, creeping up to Tanis "What is that?"

I knew they saw the Half-Dragon creatures but I sprang past them even though the sight startled me, the descriptions had not done the foul creatures justice.

I burst onto the road and saw Riverwind; he was staring wide-eyed in terror at the thing in the cart, his face deathly white, his breathing swift and shallow-a man who wakes from a nightmare to discover it is reality.

"Behind you!" I shouted at Goldmoon who put her new skills to good use as the staff glowed brilliantly.

Sturm had already moved to defend Riverwind but was shocked at the man's horror. Sturm plunged his sword into the creature's back. The thing screamed and whirled around to attack, wrenching the sword from the knight's hand. Slavering and gurgling in its dying rage, the creature wrapped its arms around the startled knight and bore him into the muddy road. Sturm knew the thing that grasped him was dying and fought to beat down the terror and revulsion he felt at the touch of its slimy skin.

The screaming stopped and I saw the creature go rigid. The knight shoved the body over and quickly started to pull his sword from the creature's back. The weapon didn't budge! He stared at it in disbelief, and then yanked on the sword with all his might, even putting his booted foot against the body to gain leverage. The weapon was stuck fast. Furious, he beat at the creature with his hands then drew back in fear and loathing. The thing had turned to stone!

I knew I had seconds to act leaping to the knight's aid.

"Caramon!" Sturm yelled as another of the strange clerics leaped toward him, swinging an axe. Sturm ducked, felt a slashing pain, and then was blinded when blood flowed into his eyes. He stumbled, unable to see, and a crushing weight bore him to the ground.

Caramon was attacked by two of the Draconian's I knew Raistlin would be there in a moment and hastened to Sturm's side tackling the creature atop of him. Pinning it with some trouble I saw Tanis break out of the brush "I'm fine!" I barked at him seeing his indecision about aiding me or Sturm.

The creature grabbed my arm that was around its neck in a vice like grip, shifting my position I snapped its neck. I cursed in Spanish instantly realizing my mistake as a stone hand held me fast in a crouching position.

I watched Tas and Flint argue with some amusement knowing exactly what they were talking about as Tas killed a Draconian. Tanis threw himself on the ground to avoid some magical fire just ahead of them. I then gave a frightened squeak at the sight of a Draconian lunging at me with its curved sword.

Pulling against the stone I swung my staff at its legs knocking them from beneath it. Tas was there in an instant and killed the creature while it was down.

"I'm stuck!" I confessed to the Kender whose face was as serious as I had ever seen it. Our combined strength set me free.

Tas sprang away to his original goal and I headed for Flint who was about to get his axe stuck in the creatures chest. Swinging my staff I brought the creature to his knees and Flint lobbed off its head.

Shortly after Tanis, Riverwind and Goldmoon ran out of the smoke.

"Help Sturm," Tanis told Goldmoon. Then he turned to Flint, "Where are Caramon and Raistlin? And where's Tas? I told him to stay here-"

"Blasted kender nearly got me killed!" Flint exploded. "I hope they carry him off! I hope they use him for dog meat! I hope-"

"In the name of the gods!" Tanis swore in exasperation before plunging back into the smoke.

I was kneeling by Sturm worriedly even though I knew he would live I placed his head in my lap as Goldmoon moved to heal him.

The staff flashed blue and he sat up, giving both of us a grateful weary smile. When Tanis returned with the others Sturm was standing.

"The staff healed him?" Tanis asked Goldmoon.

She coughed. "Not completely. Enough so that he can walk."

"It has . . . limits," Raistlin said, wheezing.

"Yes-" Tanis interrupted. "Well, we're heading south, into the woods."

Caramon shook his head. "That's Darken Wood-" he began.

"I know-you'd rather fight the living," Tanis interrupted. "How do you feel about that now?"

The warrior did not answer.

"More of those creatures are coming from both directions. We can't fight off another assault. But we won't enter Darken Wood if we don't have to. There's a game trail not far from here we can use to reach Prayer's Eye Peak. There we can see the road to the north, as well as all other directions."

"We could go north as far as the cave. The boat's hidden there." Riverwind suggested.

"No!" yelled Flint in a strangled voice. Without another word, the dwarf turned and plunged into the forest, running south as fast as his short legs could carry him.

Pursing my lips to keep from grinning I followed. We stumbled through the thick woods as fast as we could and soon reached the game trail. Caramon took the lead, sword in hand, eyeing every shadow. His brother followed, one hand on Caramon's shoulder, his lips set in grim determination. The rest of us came after, our weapons drawn.

But we saw no more of the creatures.

"Why aren't they chasing us?" Flint asked after we had traveled about an hour.

Tanis scratched his beard-he had been wondering about the same thing. "They don't need to," he said finally. "We are trapped. They've undoubtedly blocked all the exits from this forest. With the exception of Darken Wood. . . ."

"Darken Wood!" Goldmoon repeated softly. "Is it truly necessary to go that way?"

"It may not be," Tanis said though I knew it was. "We'll get a look around from Prayer's Eye Peak."

Suddenly we heard Caramon, walking ahead of them, shout. Running forward, Tanis found Raistlin had collapsed.

"I'll be all right," the mage whispered. "But I must rest."

"We can all use rest," Tanis said.

No one answered. All sank down wearily, catching our breath in quick, sharp gasps. Sturm closed his eyes and leaned against a moss-covered rock. His face was a ghastly shade of greyish white. Blood had matted his long moustaches and caked his hair. The wound was a jagged slash, turning slowly purple. I knew that the knight would die before he said a word of complaint.

Tanis eyed him for a moment "Don't worry," Sturm said harshly. "Just give me a moment's peace." Tanis gripped the knight's hand briefly, and then went to sit beside Riverwind.

I watched them talk as I settled near Flint and Tasslehoff. I noticed then there was a long crack running down the wood of my staff. If I hit anything with it now I knew it would shatter.

Flint also noticed "It was a good staff but the wood was too soft to be of much use to you." He was already whittling away as he sat.

I nodded in agreed silence then he said something I did not anticipate "I could craft sturdier one for you, nobody should walk about weapon less these days." As he spoke he did not look up from his carving.

I was stunned "I-I, Thank you Flint." I blushed and turned my attention to Tas who was sorting through his belongings.

In them I spotted my notebook and lip gloss, not to surprised I thanked him for finding them in the rush to leave and took them back relieved he had not 'found' any of the other books in my bag.

I turned my attention back to the conversation just in time to hear Riverwind say, his glance flickering over everyone. "You have saved our lives more than once and I have been ungrateful. But"-he paused-"it's all so strange!"

"It's going to get stranger." Raistlin's voice was ominous.


	5. The Stag

I DO NOT own Dragonlance or any of the characters read in this Fict with the exception of Farren Timechaser, Theogaroth Half-Elven, Amethyst Nightshade, Ryun Nightshade and Aeram Silverleaf.

Chapter Five: The Stag

We were drawing nearer Prayer's Eye Peak. We were able to see it from the road, rising above the forests. Its split peak looked like two hands pressed together in prayer-thus the name. The rain had stopped. The woods were deathly quiet. My companions began to think that the forest animals and birds had vanished from the land, leaving an eerie, empty silence behind. All of us felt uneasy -except perhaps Tasslehoff -and kept peering over our shoulders or drawing our swords at shadows.

Sturm insisted on walking rear guard, but he began lagging behind I could tell the pain in his head increased. He was becoming dizzy and nauseated stumbling occasionally. I could tell he had lost all conception of where he was and what he was doing by the hazy look in his eye. He knew only that he must keep walking, placing one foot in front of the other, moving forward like an automaton.

Sturm put one foot in front of the other. The Knight clasped his hands on his throbbing temples as if he could hold his splitting head together.

I quickly caught up to Tanis "Tanis," the Half-Elf turned to me but just as he did Sturm shouted for us to stop.

The others whirled around in alarm, drawing weapons. Tanis came running back to him. "What is it, Sturm?"

The knight involuntarily put his hand to his aching head.

"I'm sorry, Sturm," Tanis said. "I didn't realize you were as sick as this. We can rest. We're at the foot of Prayer's Eye Peak. I'm going to climb the mountain and see-"

"No! Look!" The knight gripped Tanis's shoulder and turned him around. He pointed. "See it? The white stag!"

I knew then he had seen the Stag, turning my head I was startled to find I could see the animal too. The stag was the most magnificent animal I had ever seen. It was huge, standing several hands taller than any other deer I had seen. It held its head proudly, its splendid rack gleaming like a crown. Its eyes were deep brown against its pure white fur, and it gazed at Sturm intently, as if it knew him. Then, with a slight shake of its head, the stag bounded away to the southwest.

"The white stag?" Tanis stared in the direction the knight indicated. "Where? I don't-"

"There," Sturm said softly. He took a few steps forward, toward the animal who had stopped and seemed to be waiting for him. The stag nodded its great head. It darted away again, just a few steps, then turned to face the knight once more. "He wants us to follow him," Sturm gasped. "Like Huma!"

The others had gathered around the knight now, regarding him with expressions that ranged from deeply concerned to obviously sceptical. I said nothing shocked I could see the animal myself but choosing not to ruin it for Sturm.

"I see no stag of any color," Riverwind said, his dark eyes scanning the forest.

"Head wound." Caramon nodded like a charlatan cleric. "C'mon, Sturm, lie down and rest while..."

"You great blithering idiot!" the knight snarled at Caramon. "With your brains in your stomach, it is just as well you do not see the stag. You would probably shoot it and cook it! I tell you this-we must follow it!"

"The madness of the head wound," Riverwind whispered to Tanis. "I have seen it often."

"I'm not sure," Tanis said. He was silent for a few moments. When he spoke, it was with obvious reluctance. "Though I have not seen the white stag myself, I have been with one who has and I have followed it, like in the old man's story."

I watched as his hand absently fingered the ring of twisted ivy leaves that he wore on his left hand, his thoughts with the golden-haired elfmaiden who wept when he left Qualinesti.

"You're suggesting we follow an animal we can't even see?" Caramon said, his jaw going slack.

"It would not be the strangest thing we had done," Raistlin commented sarcastically in his whispering voice. "Though, remember, it was the old man who told the tale of the White Stag and the old man who got us into this-"

"It was our own choice got us into this," Tanis snapped. "We could have turned the staff over to the High Theocrat and talked our way out of the predicament; we've talked our way out of worse. I say we follow Sturm. He has been chosen, apparently, just as Riverwind was chosen to receive the staff-"

"But it's not even leading us in the right direction!" Caramon argued. "You know as well as I do there are no trails through the western part of the woods. No one ever goes there."

"All the better," Goldmoon said suddenly. "Tanis said those creatures must have the paths blocked. Maybe this is a way out. I say we follow the knight." She turned and started off with Sturm, not even glancing back at the others-obviously accustomed to being obeyed. Riverwind shrugged and shook his head, scowling darkly, but he walked after Goldmoon and the others followed.

The knight left the well-trodden paths of Prayer's Eye Peak behind, moving in a South-westerly direction up the slope. At first it appeared Caramon was right-there were no trails. Sturm was crashing through the brush like a madman. Then, suddenly, a smooth wide trail opened up ahead of them. I stared at it in amazement.

"What or who cleared this trail?" Tanis asked Riverwind, who was also examining it with a puzzled expression.

"I don't know," the Plainsman said. "It's old. That felled tree has lain there long enough to sink over halfway into the dirt and it's covered with moss and vines. But there are no tracks- other than Sturm's. There's no sign of anyone or any animal passing through here. Yet why isn't it overgrown?"

Tanis didn't answer and he couldn't take time to think about it. Sturm forged ahead rapidly; all the party could do was try to keep him in sight.

"Goblins, boats, lizard men, invisible stags- what next?" complained Flint to the Kender.

"I wish I could see the stag," Tas said wistfully.

"Get hit on the head." The dwarf snorted. "Although with you, we probably couldn't tell the difference."

Smiling I left their side and caught up to Sturm "Are you going to tell me I'm mad as well?" he snapped.

"No," I whispered "I _believe_ you, I hoped to keep you company." He looked at me with some disbelief but nodded and smiled.

Sturm stumbled a few times but I caught him carrying on our conversation like nothing had occurred for which he seemed grateful. After about an hour I smiled, our conversation had come to a lull "I believe we have run out of things to talk about, and I believe our conversation is tiring you."

He seemed about to deny it but only nodded a feverish glint had crept into his eye and he glanced at the stag reassuring himself that it was there. "Thank you for-"

I brushed away his thanks "I wonder if I could ask a favour of you sir knight?"

His back straightened and I knew I had approached the subject perfectly "Anything."

"Could you hold on to my staff for me while I test the one Flint has been working on for me?" I held out the staff innocently hoping he would accept the aid I offered gracefully.

He did and I slowed my pace to match Tanis. The trail led us up the slope of Prayer's Eye Peak. Tanis and I saw that it was taking us to the gap between the "hands" of stone, a gap that as far as I knew no one had ever entered before. "How is he?"

I shook my head in frustration "His pride keeps him from admitting that he is about ready to drop and he barely accepted my assistance." I smiled slightly "But he is strong in his belief of the stag and he described it in such detail it is hard not to believe him."

Tanis nodded grimly before spurring ahead "Wait a moment," he gasped, running to catch up with Sturm.

It was nearly midday, I guessed, though the sun was still hidden by jagged gray clouds.

I knew their conversation would be about resting and saw Tanis look at Sturm a moment, irresolute, and then came back to the rest of us who were just coming over the crest of a small rise.

"We're going to rest here," the half-elf said. Raistlin breathed a sigh of relief and sank down in the wet leaves.

"I'm going to have a look north, see what's moving back on the road to Haven," Tanis added.

"I'll come with you," Riverwind offered. Tanis nodded and the two left the path, heading for the rock ledge.

I dropped back to talk to Flint "It's coming along great." I began admiring the work he had finished while walking. He had stripped the sturdy branch of its bark and sharpened the bottom.

"Care to test its balance before I get too far into the carving?" He offered the staff over which was easily taller than he was yet he had no trouble.

I nodded eagerly and accepted the staff "Goldmoon." She looked up at me exhausted and raised her eyebrows "Lesson two."

I drove my staff down at her astonished face, recovering herself she quickly blocked the blow rising from the stump she had sat on. I drove her back causing her to trip over it into Caramon who caught her around the waist and set her right.

"Be aware of your surroundings and use them to your advantage." I smiled as she moved to attack holding up my hands is mock surrender "We're both tired we'll continue this later."

"A good idea." She agreed plopping back onto the stump wearily.

Turning back to Flint and backing up I preformed some advanced moves "It's fantastic, a little heavy at the top but it shouldn't take much to correct it."

He nodded and grinned at the complement as Tanis and Riverwind rejoined the group stopping to talk to Sturm who seemed a little better.

"So the rumours are confirmed," Sturm said when they returned. "There is an army to the north."

"But what army? Whose? And why? What are they going to attack?" Caramon laughed incredulously. "No one would send an army after this staff." The warrior paused. "Would they?"

"The staff is but a part of this," Raistlin hissed. "Remember the fallen stars!"

"Children's stories!" Flint sniffed. He upended the empty wineskin, shook it, and sighed.

"My stories are not for children," Raistlin said viciously, twisting up from the leaves like a snake. "And you would do well to heed my words, dwarf!"

"There it is! There's the stag!" Sturm said suddenly, his eyes staring straight at a large boulder-or so it seemed to his companions. "It is time to go."

The knight began walking. The others hastily gathered their gear together and hurried after him. As we climbed ever farther up the trail-which seemed to materialize before us as we went-the wind switched and began blowing from the south.

It was a warm breeze, carrying with it the fragrance of late-blooming autumn wildflowers. It drove back the storm clouds and just as we came to the cleft between the two halves of the Peak, the sun broke free.

I stopped wallowing in the sunshine a content smile on my face.

It was well past midday when we stopped to rest for one more, brief period before attempting the climb through the narrow gap between the walls of Prayer's Eye Peak through which Sturm said they must go. The stag had led the way, he insisted.

"It'll be suppertime soon," Caramon said. He heaved a gusty sigh, staring at his feet. "I could eat my boots!"

"They're beginning to look good to me, too," Flint said grumpily. "I wish that stag was flesh and blood. It might be useful for something besides getting us lost!"

"Shut up!" Sturm turned on the dwarf in a sudden rage, his fists clenched. Tanis rose quickly, put his hand on the knight's shoulder, holding him back. Sturm stood glaring at the dwarf, moustaches quivering, then he jerked away from Tanis. "Let's go," he muttered.

I caught up to him quickly "You know he didn't mean it." I placed a hand on his shoulder briefly as he handed my staff back looking slightly ashamed "We're all tired and hungry he understands."

As my companions entered the narrow defile, we could see clear blue sky on the other side. The south wind whistled across the steep white walls of the Peak soaring above us. We walked carefully, small stones causing our feet to slip more than once. Fortunately, the way was so narrow that we could easily regain our balance by catching ourselves against the steep walls.

After about thirty minutes of walking, we came out on the other side of Prayer's Eye Peak. Halting, staring down into a valley. Lush, grassy meadowland flowed in green waves below us to lap on the shores of a light-green aspen forest far to the south. The storm clouds were behind us, and the sun shone brightly in a clear, azure sky.

For the first time, we found our cloaks too heavy, except for Raistlin who remained huddled in his red, hooded cape. Flint had spent the morning complaining about the rain and now started on the sunshine-it was too bright, glaring into his eyes. It was too hot, beating down on his helm.

"I say we throw the dwarf off the mountain," growled Caramon to Tanis.

Tanis and I grinned. "He'd rattle all the way down and give away our position."

"Who's down there to hear him?" Caramon said, gesturing toward the valley with his broad hand. "I bet we're the first living beings to set eyes on this valley."

"First living beings," Raistlin breathed. "You are right there, my brother. For you look on Darken Wood."


	6. Darken Wood

I DO NOT own Dragonlance or any of the characters read in this Fict with the exception of Farren Timechaser, Theogaroth Half-Elven, Amethyst Nightshade, Ryun Nightshade and Aeram Silverleaf.

FYI Reviews are welcome :)

* * *

Chapter Six: Darken Wood

No one spoke. Riverwind shifted uncomfortably; Goldmoon crept over to stand beside him, staring down into the green trees, her eyes wide. Flint cleared his throat and fell silent, stroking his long beard. Sturm regarded the forest calmly. So did Tasslehoff.

"It doesn't look bad at all," the Kender said cheerfully. Sitting cross-legged on the ground, a sheaf of parchment spread out on his knees, he was drawing a map with a bit of charcoal, attempting to trace their way up Prayer's Eye Peak.

"Looks are as deceptive as light-fingered Kender," Raistlin whispered harshly. Tasslehoff frowned, started to retort, then caught Tanis's eye and went back to his drawing. Tanis walked over to Sturm. The knight stood out on a ledge, the south wind blowing back his long hair and whipping his frayed cape about him.

"Sturm, where is the stag? Do you see it now?"

"Yes," Sturm answered. He pointed downward. "It walked across the meadow; I can see its trail in the tall grass. It has gone into the aspens there."

"Gone into Darken Wood," Tanis murmured.

"Who says that is Darken Wood?" Sturm turned to face Tanis.

"Raistlin."

"Bah!"

"He is magi," Tanis said.

"He is crazed," Sturm replied. Then he shrugged. "But stay here rooted on the side of the Peak if you like, Tanis. I will follow the stag-as did Huma-even if it leads me into Darken Wood." Wrapping his cloak around him, Sturm climbed down the ledge and began to walk along a winding trail that led down the mountainside.

Wordlessly I caught up and followed him.

Tanis returned to the others his voice carried out clearly. "The stag's leading him on a straight path right into the forest," he said. "How certain are you that this forest is Darken Wood, Raistlin?"

"How certain is one of anything, Half-Elven?" the mage replied. "I am not certain of drawing my next breath. But go ahead. Walk into the wood that no living man has ever walked out of. Death is life's one great certainty, Tanis."

The half-elf felt a sudden urge to throw Raistlin off the side of the mountain. He stared after us, as we were nearly halfway down into the valley.

"I'm going with Sturm," he said suddenly. "But I'll be responsible for no one else in this decision. The rest of you may follow as you choose."

"I'm coming!" Tasslehoff rolled his map up and slipped it into his scroll case. He scrambled to his feet, sliding in the loose rock.

"Ghosts!" Flint scowled at Raistlin, snapped his fingers derisively, then stumped over to stand beside the half-elf. Goldmoon followed unhesitatingly, though her face was pale. Riverwind joined the group more slowly, his face thoughtful. Tanis was relieved-the barbarians had many frightening legends of

Darken Wood, he knew. And finally, Raistlin moved forward so rapidly he took his brother completely by surprise.

Tanis regarded the mage with a slight smile. "Why do you come?" he couldn't help asking.

"Because you will need me, Half-Elven," the mage hissed. "Besides, where would you have us go? You have allowed us to be led this far-there can be no turning back. It is the Ogre's Choice you offer us, Tanis-'Die fast or die slow.'" He set off down the side of the Peak. "Coming, brother?"

I looked back to see the others coming, Tanis stood still behind them lost in thought until Tas cried out to him "Ho, Tanis!" The kender's voice floated up to him.

The sun was just beginning to dip into the west when my companions reached the edge of the forest. I figured we had at least three or four hours of daylight left.

Sturm and I waited for them beneath the aspens, resting comfortably in the leafy, green shade. Our companions left the meadow slowly, none of them in any hurry to enter the woods.

"The stag entered here," Sturm said, rising to his feet and pointing into the tall grass.

There were no tracks. Tanis took a drink of water from his nearly empty waterskin and stared into the forest. As Tasslehoff had said, the wood did not seem sinister. In fact, it looked cool and inviting after the harsh brilliance of the autumn sunshine.

"Maybe there'll be some game in here," Caramon said, rocking back on his heels. "Not stags, of course," he added hastily. "Rabbits, maybe."

"Shoot nothing. Eat nothing. Drink nothing in Darken Wood," Raistlin whispered. Tanis looked at the mage, whose hourglass eyes were dilated. The metallic skin shone a ghastly color in the strong sunlight. Raistlin leaned upon his staff, shivering as if from a chill.

"Children's stories," Flint muttered, but the dwarf's voice lacked conviction. I nodded at his words but also did not seem convinced

"What do you sense, Raistlin?" Tanis asked quietly.

"There is a great and powerful magic laid on this wood," whispered Raistlin.

"Evil?" asked Tanis.

"Only to those who bring evil in with them," the mage stated.

"Then you are the only one who need fear this forest," Sturm told the mage coldly.

Caramon's face flushed an ugly red; his hand fumbled for his sword. Sturm's hand went to his blade. I touched Sturm's arm lightly as Raistlin touched his brother. The mage stared at the knight, his golden eyes glimmering.

"We shall see," Raistlin said, the words nothing more than hissing sounds flicking between his teeth. "We shall see." Then, leaning heavily upon his staff, Raistlin turned to his brother. "Coming?"

Caramon glared angrily at Sturm, then entered the wood, walking beside his twin. The others moved after them, leaving only Tanis and Flint standing in the long, waving grass. I hovered near the entrance to the wood in the shade waiting.

"I'm getting too old for this, Tanis," the dwarf said suddenly.

"Nonsense," the half-elf replied, smiling. "You fought like a-"

"No, I don't mean the bones or the muscles"-the dwarf looked at his gnarled hands- "though they're old enough. I mean the spirit. Years ago, before the others were born, you and I would have walked into a magicked wood without giving it a second thought. Now . . ."

"Cheer up," Tanis said. He tried to sound light, though he was deeply disturbed by the dwarfs unusual sombreness. He studied Flint closely for the first time since meeting outside Solace.

"Don't let Raistlin get to you," Tanis said. "We'll sit around the fire tonight and laugh at his ghost stories."

"I suppose so." Flint sighed. He was silent a moment, then said, "Someday I'll slow you up, Tanis. I don't ever want you to think, why do I put up with this grumbling old dwarf?"

"Because I need you, grumbling old dwarf," Tanis said, putting his hand on the dwarf's heavy-set shoulder. He motioned into the wood, after the others. "I need you, Flint. They're all so ... so young. You're like a solid rock that I can set my back against as I wield my sword."

Flint's face flushed in pleasure. He tugged at his beard, and then cleared his throat gruffly. "Yes, well, you were always sentimental. Come along. We're wasting time. I want to get through this confounded forest as fast as possible."

I hurried along to catch up with Goldmoon and we began to chat softly about women's things. The day wore on and I began to notice a difference between this forest and the one we had traveled previously, it was not silent.

Small animals chattered in the brush. Birds fluttered in the high branches above them. Insects with gaily coloured wings flitted past. Leaves rustled and stirred, flowers swayed though no breeze touched them-as if the plants revelled in being alive.

All of my companions entered the forest with their hands on their weapons, wary and watchful and distrustful. After a time of trying to avoid making leaves crunch, Tas said it seemed "kind of silly," and they relaxed-all except Raistlin and myself.

I retreated to the mages side near the end of the train of companions, the only two behind us were Flint and Caramon, deep in conversation as Flint carved more of my new staff.

"You fear Darken Wood." Raistlin stated simply after a brief period of silence.

"Yes," I knew the dangers we could face here, "Something tells me we will be parted, it has been an interesting experience knowing you."

I increased my pace catching up to Tas who unusually walked- or rather skipped alone. The Kender began talking immediately "Have I ever told you about the time Caramon tried to catch a fish with his hands?"

I indicated he had not and Tas launched into his story and a dozen more, around halfway through I glanced back at the others, Tanis gave me a pitying yet thankful look and I smiled quickly turning back to Tas and his story.

We walked for about two hours, traveling at a smooth, but rapid easy pace along a smooth and clear trail. Shadows lengthened as the sun made its downward slide. I knew we would soon be making plans to camp for the night.

Tanis called Tas over and I moved to catch up with Sturm finding the Knights presence reassuring, even when he looked worse for wear.

Soon it was twilight, that time of evening when the dying light makes everything most vivid and distinct. The companions began to lag. Raistlin limped, and his breath came in wheezing gasps. Sturm's face turned ashen.

I looked back at Tanis, the half-elf seemed just about to call a halt for the night when-as if anticipating his wishes-the trail led us right to a large, green glade. Clear water bubbled up from underground and trickled down smooth rocks to form a shallow brook. The glade was blanketed

with thick, inviting grass; tall trees stood guard duty on the edges. As they saw the glade, the sun's light reddened, then faded, and the misty shades of night crept around the trees.

"Do not leave the path," Raistlin intoned as his companions except for myself started to enter the glade.

Tanis sighed. "Raistlin," he said patiently, "we'll be all right. The path is in plain sight-not ten feet away. Come on. You've got to rest. We all do. Look"-Tanis held out the map-"I don't think this is Darken Wood. According to this-"

Raistlin ignored the map with disdain. The rest of the group ignored the mage and, moving off the path, began setting up camp. Undecided I remained beside Raistlin. Watching Sturm sink down against a tree, his eyes closed in pain, while Caramon stared at the smaller, fleeting

shadows with a hungry eye.

At a signal from Caramon, Tasslehoff slipped off into the forest after firewood.

Watching them, the mage's face twisted in a sardonic smile. "You are all fools. This is Darken Wood, as you will see before the night is ended." He shrugged. "But, as you say, I need rest. However, I will not leave the path." Raistlin sat down on the trail, his staff beside him.

Tanis gave me a curious glance and I shrugged indicating that I would stay with the mage. Caramon flushed in embarrassment as he saw the others exchanging amused glances.

"Aw, Raist," the big man said, "join us. Tas has gone for wood and maybe I can shoot a rabbit."

"Shoot nothing!" Raistlin actually spoke above a whisper, making everyone start. "Harm nothing in Darken Wood! Neither plant nor tree, bird nor animal!"

"I agree with Raistlin," Tanis said. "We have to spend the night here and I don't want to kill any animal in this forest if we don't have to."

"Elves never want to kill period," Flint grumbled. "The magician scares us to death and you starve us. Well, if anything does attack us tonight, I hope it's edible!"

"You and me both, dwarf." Caramon heaved a sigh, went over to the creek, and began trying to assuage his hunger by drowning it.

Tasslehoff returned with firewood. "I didn't cut it," he assured Raistlin. "I just picked it up."

But even Riverwind couldn't make the wood catch fire. "The wood's wet," he stated finally and tossed his tinderbox back into his pack.

"We need light," Flint said uneasily as night's shadows closed in thickly. Sounds in the woods that had been innocent in the daytime now seemed sinister and threatening.

"Surely you do not fear children's stories," Raistlin hissed, I frowned at him yet said nothing.

"No!" snapped the dwarf. "I just want to make certain the kender doesn't rifle my pack in the dark."

"Very well" said Raistlin with unusual mildness. He spoke his word of command; "Shirak" A pale, white light shone from the crystal on the tip of the mage's staff. It was a ghostly light and did little to brighten the darkness. In fact, it seemed to emphasize the menace in the night.

"There, you have light," the mage whispered softly. He thrust the bottom of the staff into the wet ground.

Raistlin looked at me searchingly "You have become quiet."

"Says the master of silence himself," I retorted sharply, sighing I half lied "To be honest I'm not particularly fond of the dark."

"I'll take the first watch," Sturm offered heavily. "I shouldn't sleep with this head wound, anyway. I once knew a man who did-he never woke up."

"We'll watch in twos," Tanis said. "I'll take first watch with you."

The others opened packs and began making up beds on the grass, except for Raistlin and myself. We remained sitting on the trail, the light of his staff shining on his bowed, hooded head and my anxious face.


	7. Dead Welcoming

I DO NOT own Dragonlance or any of the characters read in this Fict with the exception of Farren Timechaser, Theogaroth Half-Elven, Amethyst Nightshade, Ryun Nightshade and Aeram Silverleaf.

I know there are people reading this and being like WTF but this was purely written for fun because I had a similar dream. So enjoy getting a look in my head!

Chapter Seven: Dead Welcoming

Sturm settled down beneath a tree. Tanis walked over to the brook and drank thirstily. Suddenly he heard a strangled cry behind him. He drew his sword and stood, all in one motion. The others had their weapons drawn.

Only Raistlin sat, unmoving."Put your swords away," he said. "They will do you no good. Only a weapon of powerful magic could harm these."

An army of warriors surrounded us. That alone would have been enough to chill anyone's blood. But the companions could have dealt with that. What we couldn't handle was the horror that overwhelmed and numbed our senses. I recalled Caramon's flippant comment; "I'll fight the living any day of the week, but not the dead."

These warriors were dead.

Nothing more than fleeting, fragile white light outlined their bodies. It was as if the human warmth that had been theirs while they lived lingered on horribly after death. The flesh had rotted away, leaving behind the body's image as remembered by the soul. The soul apparently remembered other things, too. Each warrior was dressed in ancient, remembered armour. Each warrior carried remembered weapons that could inflict well- remembered death. But the undead needed no weapons. They could kill from fear alone, or by the touch of their grave-cold hands.

I backed away in fear leaning up against a tree as my new friends struggled to overcome their own fears. I watched Raistlin move in front of the group and Tanis slowly joined him.

The pale crystal light reflected on the mage's face, making it seem nearly as ghostly as the faces of the dead before him."Welcome to Darken Wood, Tanis," the mage said.

"Raistlin-" Tanis choked. He had to try more than once to get his dry throat to form a sound. "What are these-"

"Spectral minions," the mage whispered without taking his eyes from them. "We are fortunate."

"Fortunate?" Tanis repeated incredulously. "Why?"

"These are the spirits of men who gave their pledge to perform some task. They failed in that pledge, and it is their doom to keep performing the same task over and over until they win their release and find true rest in death."

"How in the name of the Abyss does that make us fortunate?" Tanis whispered harshly, releasing his fear in anger. "Perhaps they pledged to rid the forest of all who entered!"

"That is possible"-Raistlin flickered a glance at the half-elf-"though I do not think it likely. We will find out."

Before Tanis could react, the mage stepped away from the group and faced the spectres.

"Raist!" Caramon said in a strangled voice, starting to shove forward.

"Keep him back, Tanis," Raistlin commanded harshly. "Our lives depend on this."

Gripping the warrior's arm, Tanis asked Raistlin, "What are you going to do?"

"I am going to cast a spell that will enable us to communicate with them. I will perceive their thoughts. They will speak through me."

The mage threw his head back, his hood slipping off. He stretched out his arms and began to speak. "Ast bilak par-bilakar. Suh tangus moipar!"he murmured, then repeated that phrase three times.

As Raistlin spoke, the crowd of warriors parted and a figure more awesome and terrifying than the rest appeared. The spectre was taller than the rest and wore a shimmering crown. His pallid armour was richly decorated with dark jewels. His face showed the most terrible grief and anguish.

He advanced upon Raistlin.

Caramon choked and averted his eyes. Nobody dared not speak or cry out, fearful of disturbing the mage and breaking the spell. The spectre raised a fleshless hand, reached out slowly to touch the young mage. I trembled-the spectre's touch meant certain death. But Raistlin, entranced, did not move.

I wondered if he even saw the chill hand coming toward his heart.

Then Raistlin spoke."You who have been long dead, use my living voice to tell us of your bitter sorrow. Then give us leave to pass through this forest, for our purpose is not evil, as you will see if you read our hearts."

The spectre's hand halted abruptly. The pale eyes searched Raistlin's face.

Then, shimmering in the darkness, the spectre bowed before the mage. I saw Tanis suck in his breath, he had sensed Raistlin's power, but if he only knew what the mage was truly capable of...!

Raistlin returned the bow, then moved to stand beside the spectre. His face was nearly as pale as that of the ghostly figure next to him. The living dead and the dead living, I thought, shuddering.

When Raistlin spoke, his voice was no longer the wheezing whisper of the fragile mage. It was deep and dark and commanding and rang through the forest. It was cold and hollow and might have come from below the ground. "Who are you who trespass in Darken Wood?"

Tanis tried to answer, but his throat had dried up completely.

Caramon, next to him, couldn't even lift his head. Then I watched in terror as Tas moved forward. I saw Tanis reach out to grab for Tasslehoff, but it was too late. The small figure, topknot dancing, ran out into the light of Raistlin's staff and stood before the spectre.

Tasslehoff bowed respectfully. "I am Tasslehoff Burrfoot," he said. "My friends"-he waved his small hand at the group- "call me Tas. Who are you?"

"It matters little," the sepulchral voice intoned. "Know only that we are warriors from a time long forgotten."

"Is it true that you broke a pledge and that's how you come to be here?" Tas asked with interest.

"It is. We pledged to guard this land. Then came the smouldering mountain from the heavens. The land was ripped apart. Evil things crept out from the bowels of the earth and we dropped our swords and fled in terror until bitter death overtook us. We have been called to fulfill our oath as evil once more stalks the land. And here will we remain until evil is driven back and balance is restored again."

Suddenly Raistlin gave a shriek and flung back his head, his eyes rolling upwards until the watching companions could see only the whites. His voice became a thousand voices crying out at once.

This startled even the Kender, who stepped back a pace and looked around uneasily for Tanis.

I gave a whimper pressing myself deeper into the tree.

The spectre raised his hand in a commanding gesture, and the tumult ceased as though swallowed by the darkness. "My men demand to know the reason you enter Darken Wood. If it is for evil, you will find that you have brought evil upon yourselves, for you will not live to see the moons rise."

"No, not evil. Certainly not," Tasslehoff said hurriedly. "It's kind of a long story..." I listened to the familiar tale of the events in the Inn of the Last Home.

"Blue crystal!" The spectre's voice interrupted echoing hollowly from Raistlin's throat as he began to walk toward them. Tanis and Strum both jumped forward, grabbing Tas and dragging him out of the way. But the spectre seemed intent only on examining the group. His flickering eyes focused on Goldmoon. Raising a pale hand, he motioned her forward.

"No!" Riverwind tried to prevent her from leaving his side, but she pushed away gently and walked over to stand before the spectre, the staff in her hand. The ghostly army encircled them.

Suddenly the spectre drew his sword from its pallid sheath. He held it high overhead and white light tinged with blue flame flickered from the blade.

"Look at the staff!" Goldmoon gasped.

The staff glowed pale blue, as if answering the sword. The ghostly king turned to Raistlin and reached his pale hand toward the entranced mage. Caramon gave a hoarse bellow and broke free of Tanis's grip.

"Don't-" I cried finding my voice suddenly knowing what was about to happen, he seemed not to hear me.

Drawing his sword, he lunged at the undead warrior. The blade pierced the flickering body, but it was Caramon who screamed in pain and dropped, writhing, to the ground. Tanis and Sturm knelt beside him. Raistlin stared ahead, his expression unchanged, unmoving.

"Caramon, where-" Tanis held him, trying frantically to see where the big man

was injured.

"My hand!" Caramon rocked back and forth, sobbing, his left hand-his sword hand-thrust tightly under his right arm.

"What's the matter?" Tanis asked. Then, seeing the warrior's sword on the ground, he knew; Caramon's sword was rimed with frost. Tanis looked up in horror and saw the spectre's hand close tightly around Raistlin's wrist.

A shudder wracked the mage's frail body; his face twisted in pain but he did not fall. The mage's eyes closed, the lines of cynicism and bitterness smoothed away and the peace of death descended on him. I watched in awe, only partially aware of Caramon's hoarse cries. Seeing Raistlin's face transform again, this time imbued with ecstasy.

The mage's aura of power intensified until it glowed around him with an almost palpable brilliance.

"We are summoned," Raistlin said. The voice was his own and yet like none they had ever heard him use, I knew it was the Lich. "We must go."

The mage turned his back on them and walked into the woods, the ghostly king's fleshless hand still grasping his wrist. The circle of undead parted to let him pass.

"Stop them," Caramon moaned. He staggered to his feet.

"We can't!" Tanis fought to restrain him, and finally the big man collapsed in the half-elf's arms, weeping like a child. "We'll follow him. He'll be all right. He's magi, Caramon-we can't understand. We'll follow-"

The eyes of the undead flickered with an unholy light as they watched the companions pass them and enter the forest. The spectral army closed ranks behind us.

The companions stepped into a raging battle. Steel rang, wounded men shrieked for help. So real was the clash of armies in the darkness that Sturm drew his sword reflexively. I watched the battle and backed away in fear, magic had been until a few days ago been a fairy tale and the whole event proved overwhelming as I fainted.


	8. A Wizard and The Forestmaster

I DO NOT own Dragonlance or any of the characters read in this Fict with the exception of Farren Timechaser, Theogaroth Half-Elven, Amethyst Nightshade, Ryun Nightshade and Aeram Silverleaf.

Thanks for the review .x! The end of the last chapter was a bit taken from the book; it's where they step through the portal that takes them to the centaurs. It was supposed to be disorientating for all of them but proved to be too much for Farren. The reason I've been taking bits from the book is so that it will seem less like a silly fan fict and more like the real books but thanks for the heads up. I will defiantly try to do more with Raistlin and as for love you'll have to wait and see! :)

* * *

Chapter Eight: A Wizard and The Forestmaster

I woke in the glade surrounded by the dead and totally alone.

Fear chilled me to the bone and I stood, the warrior's tightened the circle "I don't mean harm!" I whispered dropping my staff as a show of good faith.

They continued to advance "Please, I was with the Bearer of the Blue Crystal Staff! I'm just lost, Please!" They advanced again I felt cold radiating from them began to shake with fear "Paladine help me!"

They halted but I could not tell through my fearful tears "I know I am not one of your children, I don't belong to this world but please hear me and have mercy."

I collapsed shaking in total terror, the sound of footsteps made my head dart up. The Stag stood before my vision and beside it was an old man.

I gasped as the dead parted for him; his gaze on me was kind and understanding. It reminded me of my long dead Grandfather. "My dear girl," He said holding out his hand and helping me to my feet.

Almost on instinct I dove into his arms which he wrapped around me with a soft chuckle, a great calm settled over me as he continued "You have always been and will always be one of my children."

I couldn't even find words to thank him as he released me. "H-How did I get to Krynn?" I asked finally as I stepped away seeing that the dead warriors had left.

"That is not important," I mischievous glint entered his eye "What is however is _why_ have you come to Krynn. Every being of life has the potential to do great good or," His tone became grave "great evil. The choice is yours."

The mage turned around abruptly and plucked my staff out of mid air -it was completed, the amber coloured wood was smooth as I grasped it in amazement.

Flint had carved a dragon curling around the top with its wings pulled in around itself; in its claws was a white stone that glimmered with moonlight. "A smoothed stone from the moon of my son, call on its light in times of great darkness, and as long as you _believe_ the staff will never break."

"Thank you I won't let you down." I looked up to find he had vanished, the Stag however remained. "Can you wait for a moment?"

The elegant creature bowed its great head; I knelt down by the stream "Solinari, I know I am not a mage, nor to I wish to be one at the moment but help me lest these books fall into the wrong hands and destroy this world."

I laid the six Dragonlance books in a pyramid and stood back carefully aiming the Moonstone Staff at the books. A word jumped unbidden to my mind. I spoke it quickly and the books began to burn as the white moonlight touched them.

I felt exhausted almost immediately after "Thank you, I will try to do good in your and your father's name." Leaning against the staff I walked towards the water and flicked it on the ashes.

The Stag pawed at the ground and I looked up "Thank you for waiting lead on."

I walked beside the Stag through pathless woods until I came to a clearing bathed with moonlight in the center of the clearing was a Unicorn. I gasped as realized it was The Forestmaster.

The Unicorn's beauty pierced the heart. I felt swift tears spring to my eyes and was forced to close them against the animal's magnificent radiance. Her fur was the silver of moonlight; her horn was shining pearl, her mane like seafoam. The head might have been sculpted from glistening marble, but no human or even dwarven hand could capture the elegance and grace that lived in the fine lines of the powerful neck and muscular chest. The legs were strong but delicate; the hooves small and cloven like those of a goat.

I opened my eyes swiftly and bowed low to the creature. Knowing as I did the memory of the creature would remain with me until I died.

My bow was returned with a nod of salutation "Greetings we have little time if you are to join your Companions for a brief time."

I had suspected I would be parting ways with them soon "I will be both sad and glad to see them go, but what is to become of me?"

"You may choose your own path but be warned your destiny is tied with theirs in order to fulfil it you must trust yourself around them." The Forestmaster turned away and nickered.

A great white stallion strode out of the brush "Ride with me," was all she said I scrambled to catch up with her and mount the Stallion. "I invite you to remain here while you decide on your path."

I nodded slowly "Thank you I will be honoured to remain here a short while."

We rode in silence for some time before the Forestmaster spoke again. "Please wait here while I greet your companions."

I just nodded sliding of the great horse "Thank you." The horse's intelligent eyes sparkled as it nickered and cantered off.

Peering through the trees at the edge of the glade I saw my companions dismount the centaurs and Tanis spoke.

"Where is here?" Tanis slid off the centaur's broad back onto the ground. He stared around him but could see nothing.

"Thee stands in the center of Darken Wood," the centaur replied. "And now I bid thee farewell-or fare evil, depending on how the Forestmaster judges thee."

"Wait a minute!" Caramon called out angrily. "You can't just leave us here in the middle of this forest, blind as newborn kittens-"

"Stop them!" Tanis ordered, reaching for his sword. I heard the cries of alarm and Sturm's oath as they discovered their weapons were gone- having anticipated this I left my staff leaning against the tree and looking back saw it was also gone.

The centaur chuckled with the soft pounding of hooves they abandoned my friends to their fate.

"Good riddance!" Flint sneezed.

"Are we all here?" Tanis asked, reaching out his hand and feeling Sturm's strong, reassuring grasp.

"I'm here," piped Tasslehoff. "Oh, wasn't it wonder-" Tas stopped suddenly "Where's Farren?"

A silence followed in which I said nothing.

"Farren?" Called Sturm, the worry in his voice made my heart ache. The others called out to me in despair.

Tas began to ramble about the possibilities, "Maybe she fell off a Centaur, or maybe the dead knights-"

"Hush, Tas!" Tanis anxiety creeping into him as he snapped. "The Plainsmen?"

"We're here," said Riverwind grimly. "Weaponless."

"No one has a weapon?" Tanis asked. "Not that it would do us much good in this cursed blackness," he amended bitterly.

"I have my staff," Goldmoon's low voice said softly.

"And a formidable weapon that is, daughter of Que-shu," came a deep voice. "A weapon for good, intended to combat illness and injury and disease." The unseen voice grew sad, "In these times it will also be used as a weapon against the evil creatures who seek to find and banish it from the world."

"Who are you?" Tanis called. "Show yourself!"

"We will not harm you," Caramon called I could hear the bluff in his voice.

"Of course you won't." Now the deep voice was amused. "You have no weapons. I will return them when the time is propitious. No one brings weapons into Darken Wood, not even a Knight of Solamnia. Do not fear, noble knight. I recognize your blade as ancient and most valuable! I will keep it safe. Forgive this apparent lack of trust, but even the great Huma laid the Dragonlance at my feet."

"Huma!" Sturm gasped. "Who are you?"

"I am the Forestmaster." Even as the deep voice spoke, the darkness parted. A gasp of awe, gentle as a spring wind, swept the company as they stared before them. Silver moonlight shone brightly on a high rock ledge. Standing on the ledge was a unicorn. She regarded them coolly, her intelligent eyes gleaming with infinite wisdom.

I watched their reactions with a smile fighting back a laugh at their awkward bows as the Forestmaster came down to them. The spell on the glade lifted then and I glance around.

The bright silver moonlight lit a sylvan glade. Tall trees surrounded them like giant, beneficent guardians. I was aware of a deep abiding sense of peace here. But there was also a waiting sadness.

"Rest yourselves," the Forestmaster said as she came among them. "You are tired and hungry. Food will be brought and fresh water for cleansing. You may put aside your watchfulness and fears for this evening. Safety exists here, if it exists anywhere in this land tonight."

"Where is Farren?" Goldmoon asked in a quiet yet authoritative voice.

I walked calmly out of the wood to their left then "I'm here," I beamed and I ran over to them "I'm fine," I assured them at Sturm and Goldmoon's worried glances. "I just got separated is all; I was guided to the Forestmaster who wished to introduce herself before I rejoined you."

Goldmoon gave me a brief hug and I shared smiles with the others as Caramon laid down Raistlin at the mention of food. I gave the mage a 'you were concerned' look.

He answered it with a sneer that read plainly 'only that I would not discover your secrets'.

Shaking my head at him I moved near Tas who had opened his mouth about to ask a billion questions "Tas," I said in a patient voice "take a breath."

Tas took a large one that silenced him much to Flint's utter shock. We turned our attention back to the proceedings.

Centaurs came out of the forest bearing a clean, white cloth, which they spread on the grass. Others placed clear crystal globe lights on the cloth, illuminating the forest.

Tasslehoff stared at the lights curiously. "They're bug lights!"

The crystal globes held thousands of tiny bugs, each one having two brightly glowing spots on its back. They crawled around inside the globes, apparently content to explore their surroundings.

Next, the centaurs brought bowls of cool water and clean white cloths to bathe our faces and hands. The water refreshed our bodies and minds as it washed away the stains of battle. Other centaurs placed chairs, which Caramon stared at dubiously. They were crafted of one piece of wood that curved around the body. They appeared comfortable, except that each chair had only one leg!

"Please be seated," said the Forestmaster graciously.

"I can't sit in that!" the warrior protested. "I'll tip over." He stood at the edge of the tablecloth. "Besides, the tablecloth is spread on the grass. I'll sit on the grass with it."

"Close to the food," muttered Flint into his beard. The others glanced uneasily at the chairs, the strange crystal bug lamps, and the centaurs.

The Chieftain's Daughter, however, knew what was expected of guests. Goldmoon knew that to keep your host waiting was an insult to both the host and his bounty.

With a questioning glance at me to which she received a nod, she sat down with regal grace. I joined her on her left side. The one-legged chair rocked slightly, adjusting to my height, crafting itself for me alone.

"Sit at my right hand, warrior," she said formally, conscious, of the many eyes upon us. Riverwind's face showed no emotion, though he was a ludicrous sight trying to bend his tall body to sit in the seemingly fragile chair. But-once seated-he leaned back comfortably, almost smiling in disbelieving approval.

I made the same motion to Sturm who didn't even hesitate. "Gracious lady," Sturm bowed and sat down with knightly dignity.

"Thank you all for waiting until we were seated," Goldmoon said hastily, to cover the others' hesitation. "You may all sit now."

"Oh, that's all right," began Caramon, folding his arms across his chest. "I wasn't waiting. I'm not going to sit in these weird chair-" Tanis's elbow dug sharply into the warrior's ribs.

"Well, if he can do it, so can I," muttered Caramon glancing at Sturm, his decision hastened by the fact that the centaurs were bringing in food. He helped his brother to a seat and then sat down gingerly, making certain the chair bore his weight.

Four centaurs positioned themselves at each of the four corners of the huge white cloth spread out upon the ground. They lifted the cloth to the height of a table, then released it. The cloth remained floating in place, its delicately embroidered surface as hard and sturdy as one of the solid tables in the Inn of the Last Home.

"How splendid! How do they do that?" Tasslehoff cried, peering underneath the cloth. "There's nothing under there!" he reported, his eyes wide.

The centaurs laughed uproariously and even the Forestmaster smiled. Next the centaurs laid down plates made of beautifully cut and polished wood. Each guest was given a knife and fork fashioned from the horns of a deer.

Platters of hot roasted meat filled the air with a tantalizing smoky aroma. Fragrant loaves of bread and huge wooden bowls of fruit glistened in the soft lamplight.

Caramon, feeling secure in his chair, rubbed his hands together. Then he grinned broadly and picked up his fork. "Ahhhh!" He sighed in appreciation as one of the centaurs set before him a platter of roasted deer meat. Caramon plunged his fork in, sniffing in rapture at the steam and juice that gushed forth from the meat.

Suddenly he realized everyone was staring at him. He stopped and looked around."Wha-?" he asked, blinking. Then his eyes rested on the Forestmaster and he flushed and hurriedly removed his fork. "I ... I beg your pardon. This deer must have been someone you knew-I mean-one of your subjects."

The Forestmaster smiled gently. "Be at ease, warrior," she said. "The deer fulfills his purpose in life by providing sustenance for the hunter-be it wolf or man. We do not mourn the loss of those who die fulfilling their destinies."

It seemed to me that the Forestmaster's dark eyes went to Sturm as she spoke, and there was a deep sadness in them that filled my heart with cold fear. I knew Tanis saw it too and sighed thinking about the knight's fate made it hard to be near him so I banished the thoughts.

"How do we know, Master," Tanis asked hesitantly, "whether the life of any creature has fulfilled its destiny? I have known the very old to die in bitterness and despair. I have seen young children die before their time but leave behind such a legacy of love and joy that grief for their passing was tempered by the knowledge that their brief lives had given much to others."

"You have answered your own question, Tanis Half-Elven, far better than I could," the Forestmaster said gravely. "Say that our lives are measured not by gain but by giving."

The half-elf started to reply but the Forestmaster interrupted. "Put your cares aside for now. Enjoy the peace of my forest while you may. Its time is passing."Tanis glanced sharply at the Forestmaster, but the great animal had turned her attention away from him and was staring far off into the woods, her eyes clouded with sorrow.


	9. The Parting

I DO NOT own Dragonlance or any of the characters read in this Fict with the exception of Farren Timechaser, Theogaroth Half-Elven, Amethyst Nightshade, Ryun Nightshade and Aeram Silverleaf.

Let me know if you think Farren should time travel to any other plot lines at the conclusion of this fict!

* * *

Chapter Nine: The Parting

"You should eat," Goldmoon said. "Your cares won't vanish with the meal-and, if they do, so much the better."

Tanis smiled at her and began to eat with a sharp appetite.

The rest of the companions did the same, accepting the strangeness of our surroundings with the aplomb of seasoned travelers. Though there was nothing to drink but water-much to Flint's disappointment-the cool, clear liquid washed the terrors and doubts from our hearts as it had cleansed the blood and dirt from our hands.

We laughed, talked, and ate, enjoying each other's companionship. The Forestmaster spoke no more but watched each in turn.

Sturm's pale face had regained some color. He ate with grace and dignity sitting next to Tasslehoff, he answered the kender's inexhaustible store of questions about his homeland. I was content to listen to the conversation occasionally adding questions of my own. Sturm also, without calling undue attention to the fact, removed from Tasslehoff's pouch a knife and fork that had unaccountably made their way there. The knight sat as far from Caramon as possible and did his best to ignore him.

The big warrior was obviously enjoying his meal. He ate three times more than anyone else, three times as fast, and three times as loudly. When not eating, he described to Flint a fight with a troll, using the bone he was chewing on as a sword to illustrate his thrusts and parries. Flint ate heartily and told Caramon he was the biggest liar in Krynn.

Raistlin, sitting beside his brother, ate very little, taking nibbles of only the tenderest meat, a few grapes, and a bit of bread he soaked in water first. He said nothing but listened intently to everyone, absorbing all that was said into his soul, storing it for future reference and use.

Goldmoon ate her meal delicately, with practised ease. The Que-shu princess was accustomed to eating in public view and could make conversation easily. She chatted with Tanis, encouraging him to describe the elven lands and other places he had visited.

Riverwind, next to her, was acutely uncomfortable and self-conscious. Although not a boisterous eater like Caramon, the Plainsman was obviously more accustomed to eating at the campfires of his fellow tribesmen than in royal halls. He handled cutlery with awkward clumsiness and he knew that he appeared crude beside Goldmoon. He said nothing, seeming willing to fade into the background despite my friendly attempts to begin conversations.

Finally everyone began shoving plates away and settling back in the strange wooden chairs, ending their dinner with pieces of sweet shortcake. Tas began to sing his kender trailsong, to the delight of the centaurs.

Then suddenly Raistlin spoke. His soft, whispering voice slithered through the laughter and loud talk."Forestmaster"-the mage hissed the name-"today we fought loathsome creatures that we have never seen before on Krynn. Can you tell us of these?"

The relaxed and festive mood was smothered as effectively as if covered by a shroud. Everyone exchanged grim looks.

"These creatures walk like men," Caramon added, "but look like reptiles. They have clawed hands and feet and wings and"-his voice dropped-"they turn to stone when they die."

The Forestmaster regarded them with sadness as she rose to her feet. She seemed to expect the question."I know of these creatures," she answered. "Some of them entered the Darken Wood with a party of goblins from Haven a week ago. They wore hoods and cloaks, no doubt to disguise their horrible appearance. The centaurs followed them in secret, to make certain they harmed no one before the spectral minions dealt with them. The centaurs reported that the creatures call themselves 'draconians' and speak of belonging to the 'Order of Draco.'"

Raistlin's brow furrowed. "Draco," he whispered, puzzled."But who are they? What race or species?"

"I do not know. I can tell you only this; they are not of the animal world, and they belong to none of the races of Krynn."

This took a moment for everyone to assimilate. Caramon blinked. "I don't-" he began.

"She means, my brother, that they are not of this world," Raistlin explained impatiently.

"Then where'd they come from?" Caramon asked, startled.

"That's the question, isn't it?" I said quietly. "Where did they come from-and why?"

"I cannot answer that." The Forestmaster shook her head.

"But I can tell you that before the spectral minions put an end to these draconians, they spoke of 'armies to the north.'"

"I saw them." Tanis rose to his feet. "Campfires-" His voice caught in his throat as he realized what the Forestmaster had been about to say. "Armies! Of these draconians? There must be thousands!" Now everyone was standing and talking at once.

"Impossible!" the knight said, scowling.

"Who's behind this? The Seekers? By the gods," Caramon bellowed, "I've got a notion to go to Haven and bash-"

"Go to Solamnia, not to Haven," Sturm advised loudly.

"We should travel to Qualinost," Tanis argued. "The elves-"

"The elves have their own problems," the Forestmaster interrupted, her cool voice a calming influence. "As do the Highseekers of Haven. No place is safe. But I will tell you where you must go to find answers to your questions."

"What do you mean you will tell us where to go?" Raistlin stepped forward slowly, his red robes rippling around him as he walked. "What do you know of us?" The mage paused, his eyes narrowing with a sudden thought.

"Yes, I was expecting you," the Forestmaster replied in answer to Raistlin's thoughts. "A great and shining being appeared to me in the wilderness this day. He told me that the one bearing the blue crystal staff would come this night to Darken Wood. The spectral minions would let the staff-bearer and her companions pass-though they have allowed no human or elf or dwarf or kender to enter Darken Wood since the Cataclysm. I was to give the bearer of the staff this message;

'You must fly straight away across the Eastwall Mountains. In two days the staff bearer must be within Xak Tsaroth. There, if you prove worthy, you shall receive the greatest gift given to the world.'"

"Eastwall Mountains!" The dwarf's mouth dropped open. "We'll need to fly all right, to reach Xak Tsaroth in two days time. Shining being! Hah!" He snapped his fingers. I frowned in his general direction knowing full well that it was Paladine.

The rest glanced uneasily at each other. Finally Tanis said hesitantly, "I'm afraid the dwarf is right, Forestmaster. The journey to Xak Tsaroth would be long and perilous. We would have to go back through lands we know are inhabited by goblins and these draconians."

"And then we would have to pass through the Plains," Riverwind spoke for the first time since meeting the Forestmaster. "Our lives are forfeit." He gestured toward Goldmoon. "The Que-shu are fierce fighters and they know the land. They are waiting. We would never get through safely." He looked at Tanis. "And my people have no love for elves."

"And why go to Xak Tsaroth anyway?" Caramon rumbled. "Greatest gift-what could that be? A powerful sword? A chest of steel coins? That would come in handy, but there's battle brewing up north apparently. I'd hate to miss it."

The Forestmaster nodded gravely. "I understand your, dilemma," she said. "I offer what help is in my power. I will see to it that you reach Xak Tsaroth in two days. The question is, will you go?"

Tanis turned to the others. Sturm's face was drawn. He met Tanis's look and sighed. "The stag led us here," he said slowly, "perhaps to receive this advice. But my heart lies north, in my homeland. If armies of these draconians are preparing to attack, my place is with those Knights who will surely band together to fight this evil. Still, I do not want to desert you, Tanis, or you,

ladies." He nodded to Goldmoon and myself, then slumped down, his aching head in his hands.

Caramon shrugged. "I'll go anywhere, fight anything, Tanis. You know that. What say you, brother?"

But Raistlin, staring into the darkness, did not answer.

Goldmoon and Riverwind were speaking together in low voices. They nodded to each other, then Goldmoon said to Tanis, "We will go to Xak Tsaroth. We appreciate everything you've done for us-"

"But we ask for no man's help any longer," Riverwind stated proudly. "This is the completion of our quest. As we began alone, so we will finish it alone."

"And you will die alone!" Raistlin said softly.

Tanis shivered. "Raistlin," he said, "a word with you."

The two walked away talking in hushed tones and Tas looked up at me "What about you Farren, are you coming with us?"

I smiled sadly at him "I'm afraid our paths part here Tasslehoff," The others looked up from their conversations in shock.

"Where will you go, the area is surrounded my Draconian armies!" Strum stood frowning at me.

"The Forestmaster has granted me safe haven here for a time, then I think I will move to the northern nations and do my best to spread word of the approaching danger." I smiled at him sadly.

"You can't go traipsing all over goblin infested countryside alone!" Caramon stated sensibly.

"These are large woods I'm sure I can find a companion among the leaves," I said to him kindly darting a glance to some of the centaurs.

Flint grumbled something into his beard that sounded like "Ruddy horse men." But he scowled at me "I don't like it much either but if your determined, I finished your staff-."

"I've seen it," my eyes gleamed at his surprise "Enchanted forest," I shrugged "The staff is a handsome weapon I will carry it with pride. Thank you."

Flint turned away all bashful and proud.

I knelt near Tas who gave me an unexpected hug that I returned with a laugh leaning close I whispered "Never forget though little people may do little things all the big things are little ones put together," I winked and loud enough for the others to hear "Take care of Flint eh?"

"Like I need help from a blasted doorknob of a kender!" The dwarf commented loudly.

I turned to Goldmoon and we hugged fiercely "Put what I taught you to good use. Be cautious of the road ahead."

"Be careful and we'll see each other again." Goldmoon replied with a smile and a tear.

I clasped Riverwind's arm "Courage and love are your best defence against the coming dark."

He gave a glance at Goldmoon and nodded "May your road be empty and the skies clear." He gave me a ghost of a smile as I turned to Caramon.

Who also gave me a shy embrace which I accepted, I had always been a hugger "Take care of that brother of yours, though he doesn't show it he appreciates your aid." I said in a low voice as I released him and turned to Sturm.

"I have decided I'm coming with you." He stated as if there was no room for argument.

I pulled him aside "Sturm, you cannot come with me your destiny lies with your companions," I searched his eyes "They need you more than I, if they didn't I would accept your offer in a heartbeat." Our hands were still clasped from when I dragged him away. "Fear not Sir Knight we'll meet again in this world."

Impulsively I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek quickly before darting away to the Forestmaster's side "I need to leave them before the knight changes his mind."

She nodded gravely "Go to the grove the Mage and Half Elf are exiting and I will have a guide meet you there."

I bowed to her and said "Thank you."

Raistlin looked up at me as I approached "Ah, the parting." He glanced at the others in amusement.

"Try not to let your ambition ruin you Raistlin Majere," I looked directly into his eyes "You could be a great man if you let it _go_." Before he could offer a sharp retort I darted into the vale where Tanis stood.

He looked up as I entered "Farren?"

"This is where our paths part Half-Elven," I smiled at him, I looked at the others Sturm still standing where I had left him shell shocked. "You have a great burden, leading," I looked back at him "The easiest way to lighten it is to help them grow."

I clasped his arm in farewell "You have a wisdom and patience I have seen in few others," We both glanced at Tas and Flint who were bickering again and smiled "May Habbakuk watch over you."

"And You." I smiled and turned away to leave him in his thoughts.

Standing just in ear shot I listened to Goldmoon and Riverwind's song fade into the distance as they were carried away on the wings of the pegasi.


	10. New Companions

I DO NOT own Dragonlance or any of the characters read in this Fict with the exception of Farren Timechaser, Theogaroth Half-Elven, Amethyst Nightshade, Ryun Nightshade and Aeram Silverleaf.

It's nice to know somebody's reading this, the reason I can crank out the chapters is that I've written over sixty pages in word already! My sister Kaitlyn convinced me to post it when I began reading it to her. The reason I'm posting it so slowly is so that I have time to write more and will never leave a cliff hanger for too long : )

This chapter is dedicated to Kaitlyn and .x, thanks for the support!

* * *

Chapter Ten: New Companions

I turned to the approaching footsteps behind me.

A centaur stood behind me holding out my staff which I accepted. The man before me had a broad chest and was easily as strong as Caramon yet slimmer than the other Centaurs I had seen. Around his shoulders were straps that held a pack and a large wooden club slung across his back. In his hand he held a spear.

"I am Theogaroth Half-Elvin, your companion and guide as long as you wish it." We bowed slightly to each other in mutual respect; I noticed he did not have the usual 'thee and thou' speech of other centaurs.

"Lead on." I smiled after introducing myself and we began to walk at slow easy pace.

"Where do you intend to intend to go?" Theogaroth inquired politely.

"Well, the people of Solace should be warned of the Draconian's so if I can beat the creatures to the town I will do my best to warn them. If I even manage to get that far with the Draconian's that patrol the countryside between here and there." I shrugged determinedly "They deserve a fighting chance against the coming darkness."

"I'll see you through the countryside though it will be hazardous I believe if we leave in the morning we can make it to Solace." We had come to the small clearing with the stream that my companions and I were only hours before. "Rest easy there is no need to watch this night."

I followed his advice but as I lay on the soft grass I found I couldn't sleep, I was restless to know my purpose here. So to occupy my mind I flipped open my notebook and began writing about my experiences with the Heroes of the Lance.

I must have fallen asleep that way because Theogaroth shook me awake with a smile "I have never met one so dedicated in their writings."

I blushed "I couldn't sleep so I wrote down everything that happened yesterday." I saw a small meal had been set out for us while we slept and as I put away my notebook I noticed fresh provisions were in my bag.

We ate in relative silence going over the travel plans once more, deciding that the safest way to go would be the way I had come with the others and then taking the road from haven into Solace.

"We better start out we have a long road ahead of us." Theogaroth stated as he strapped on his gear.

Nodding I stood and slung my book bag over my shoulder, my staff leaned against a tree I plucked it from its place, the wood felt strong and comfortable in my grasp. I smiled taking a deep breath of the autumn air as I followed Theogaroth to the path.

"Do you mind if I call you Theo?" I asked as we began walking.

My companion looked startled for a moment as if nobody had wished to become close with him before "By all means."

Walking in silence was not one of my best attributes so I waited only until we reached the forest edge, all the while wondering if I should tell him the truth about myself or go with the monk-memory loss story.

It turned out Theo was having a similar problem with patience "So why did you choose to leave your companions?"

I hesitated causing him to look at me worried that he had struck a nerve. "I knew that if I stayed I would cause more harm than good." I bit my lip, "I'm not exactly a seasoned adventurer truthfully this is my first."

I realized how much it hurt to keep all of my worries and secrets locked up inside as they came pouring out. "I'm not even supposed to be here!" I cried so suddenly that it startled Theo, a hand moving to his weapon.

He looked at me confused but I rushed on before he could comment "I want to go home, to my family and friends. To the twenty first century, to television, cars, computers, and _showers_! Where Draconian's, Elves, Kender, Centaurs, and Dragons are fiction! Magic and ghosts are just stories to awe and frighten children."

He looked at me as if I was totally insane, can't say that I'm not.

I sat down on a rock cradling my head in my hands "I want to go home to where I was just an eighteen year old girl, with a home and a shitty job and nothing to worry about."

I was trembling as I spoke "Where I come from Magic and Quests are things of story books, vast advanced cities span the globe and Humans are the only species of intelligent life. Gods don't wage wars walking about dressed as old befuddled men and warrior women – if there are any Gods at all. Machines of mass destruction do most of the fighting.

The War of the Lance is a story made of vague memories of dreams! Sturm, Flint, Raistlin and the others are fictional characters!" I felt tears fall down my face "I never thought in my wildest dreams this place-" I gestured vaguely around me "-was real. Yet here I am, with no idea how I got here, smack dab in to the War of the Lance with no idea how I can get home." Silence stretched out for minutes until I said in a small voice "Paladine help me." I looked up at Theo great tracks of tears running down my face "You don't understand do you? I read nearly a hundred books about this world; I know how this war is fought almost word for word. I know histories of the land, the future of its peoples.

I know the sacrifices that will be made for victory, The Knight will die to save his people, the dwarf's age will catch him, and the Mage will sell his soul for power. The Kender will feel the cold touch of fear."

I swiftly looked away cursing myself for revealing such information "My influence however brief could destroy that victory for those sacrifices _must_ be made for the balance of the world to be restored." I sighed "Any good I try to do might lead to disaster yet I can't stand by and do nothing."

Silence stretched between us as I wiped away my tears.

"Such a burden is too great to be wielded alone." Theogaroth held out his hand to help me up, I accepted it gratefully. "Your tale is hard to believe, and yet looking at you makes me believe it. Do you have any suspicions to how you came here?"

"Magical Time Travel- I read about it in one of the books. I may have switched places with someone attempting the spell." I was silent for a moment considering another possibility "Or maybe it was the Gods- maybe it is my destiny to be here."

I looked up at Theo as we continued to walk "Either way one thing puzzles me- how do the tales of this world exist in my time? A latent memory of the long past- so long that no true histories or traces of this world exist in mine?" I shrugged "I intend to find out the answer after the war ends- if I survive it."

By noon we had made it to the gap between the hands of Prayers Eye Peak, the autumn sun shone on our backs and I shoved my cloak into my bag. "When we passed through here before Tanis went up on a ridge to scout out the area ahead, I'll do the same." I set down my bag and darted up to the rock ledge.

Laying flat against the warm rock I gazed out on the horizon. To my dismay the forest paths were still clogged with Draconian forces intent on waiting out my companions. A thought suddenly occurred to me- this search could last them days, it must have delayed their attack on Solace!

If I was recognized going to Solace it could draw their attention back to the town.

I looked across the lake at the cooking fires that caught in the midday breeze. Shaking my head I began my decent back to where Theo waited for me.

To my surprise when I arrived my companion was no longer alone, the Great White Stallion that had bid me to the glade was beside him. The great steed was saddled and my book bag strapped to the saddle.

"I see you remember Cerus," Theo chuckled "I summoned him to bear you to Solace so we could make better time."

"The Forest and roads are still crawling with Draconians." I expressed my concerns about being seen.

Theo nodded thoughtfully "Well since you travel only with Cerus and I then I doubt they would recognize you, furthermore they will continue to hunt for the companions before turning a vengeful eye on Solace. Remember the staff is their true goal."

I mounted Cerus as I spoke "True but how will we explain how we are exiting the forest from the same path the others disappeared on?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, for now we best be on our way." He glanced at the sky "It's going to rain soon and I would rather make it to the road before it does."

I looked up at the cloudless sky in disbelief as we followed the trail at a gallop.

Sure enough just as we reached the end of the trail it began to rain, Theo glanced back at me with an 'I told you so' look before we stopped.

"Do you hear that?" I asked standing in the stirrups, the faint sounds of battle reached us from the road through the patter of rain.

"I'll take a look." Theogaroth started forward.

"Wait!" I hissed leaping off Cerus "Let me go."

"Absolutely not,-"

I cut him off "No offense Theo, but your suspicious- how many centaurs run around outside of Darken wood these days? If they see me I can run and get lost in the first crowd of refugees I come across." He was unconvinced "We don't have time to debate about this!"

"This is against my better judgment," He grimaced "any sign of danger and you call."

I nodded seriously before creeping ahead into the brush at the edge of the road.

A troupe of seven Draconian's surrounded two figures, one young male clearly of Elven decent and a female who's age seemed impossible to discriminate.

She was around five feet in height possibly shorter and had pointed ears and wrinkles around her oval eyes.

It suddenly clicked, a Half-Kender!

I turned my attention back to the events at hand; The Elf was on his knees a sword point on his throat. The Half-Kender struggled against the hands holding her shouting something I was too far away to hear.

Creeping closer I could see the Draconian leader was attempting to get information out of the woman. "Open the bag." His accent was almost too thick to understand as he gestured to the pouch on her hip.

The Elf shouted something in a language I had never heard before; he clearly didn't want her to open the pouch.

I already knew that no matter what the pair did they were dead- indecision gripped me for a moment. If I ran out to help them the Elf would die but if I did nothing he would die anyway.

Turning I pulled the sling Tas had made with me out of my bag, picking up a large stone I hurled it at the Draconian holding the Elf as I leapt out of the brush with a wordless scream.

The rock struck the wrist of the creature, snapping it like a twig underfoot. The Elf wasted no time snatching up the fallen blade and gutting the lizard man with a quick stroke.

I struck the first as it rushed me knocking it back off its feet I drove the spiked staff into the Draconian's chest- abandoning the stuck weapon I dove out of the way of an oncoming blow.

Theogaroth burst from the forest, club in hand his face wild with anticipation. He dispatched the creature nearest me with one smooth motion "I told you to _call_." He shouted over the fray.

"I yelled." I called back with a smirk as I tackled a Draconian that attempted to sneak up on the woman.

We grappled briefly but I pinned it snapping the creature's neck before it could get a hold of me. Another snuck up from behind and slashed at me as I rolled off of the stone corpse. A searing pain tore over my back causing me to scream and fall.

"Farren!"

More of the Draconian's began to approach from within the forest, distracting my companion. A great thunder of hooves approached as I grabbed the shaft of the axe to prevent a killing blow to my neck.

Cerus's great hooves vaulted the Draconian into a nearby tree.

I looked up at the stallions too intelligent eyes and said "Thank you." He nickered in reply bending down his neck so I could grab the reins to stand.

I did swiftly as my companions dispatched of the last two Draconian's "Quickly into the woods!" I shouted leaping on Cerus and extending a hand to the woman as we rode past.

She leapt on with ease clinging to my pain filled bloody back. I knew Theo would offer the Elf the same so I rode on ironically following my old companions trail towards Solace.


	11. A Familiar Face, A Familiar Place

**DISCALIMER! Farren Timechaser, Theogaroth Half-Elven, Aream Silverleaf, Amethyst and Ryun Nightshade are MINE and you can't have them! So There! Dragonlace and everything else are just being…borrowed… I'll return them one day…**

**I'm Back! Sorry for taking so freaking long, I'm working pretty much full time these days but I thought it was unfair to leave you all hanging . I do however recommend that you reread the story or at least the last chapter so you can get your bearings for this one. **

**Also I have to warn you that I may not update as much as you or I would like but I'll do my best until school starts. When that happens I may have to put it on hold again (I have a rather full course load for my first year of college :P) **

**Without further ado here's the next chaper!**

**A Familiar Face, A Familiar Place.**

"I think we've lost them." Said the woman clinging to my back as she shifted uncomfortably.

With a tired nod I suddenly realized my staff was entombed in a corpse of the battle we just fled. I cursed as I came to a stop.

"What is it?" Theo stopped opposite me concerned.

"I left my-" Before the word 'staff' left my lips the smooth wood appeared in my grasp. My new companions and I gave a collected, startled gasp. "That's new." I admitted quietly.

"I wonder what other surprises Greybeard left for you." Theo chuckled; I had of course told him of my encounter with Paladine and his enchantments upon the staff. I had of course depicted it as if the old wizard who saved me was a servant of the god rather than the god himself. He turned serious as I dismounted "Anyone else injured?"

"I have a few scrapes and bruises." The Elf stated as he dismounted Theo with slight disdain, I had a feeling that they would agree to disagree on future issues.

"Nothing too serious I hope." The Half-Kender frowned as she slid off Cerus "You tend to under state your injuries." I noticed she was holding her arm tightly as she spoke, catching my gaze she said "It's just a scratch."

The Elf rolled his eyes and pried her hand from the bloody wound "_I_ under state _my_ injuries- a few inches more and I could see your bone!"

She wobbled under his touch, her eyes rolled back into her head and she passed out in reply. "Ame!" The Elf caught her cursing in his native language.

"There's a clearing just off the path that we can treat her injuries in." I stated leading Cerus and the others to it.

"Lay her here." Theo was already getting out his supplies; he had some knowledge in medicine it seemed.

"I'll start a fire." I offered gathering fallen sticks and braches, turning the moonstone of the staff to face it I spoke a word of magic and the light lit the timbers.

"A Magi!" The elf accused it was clear he trusted neither Theo nor myself.

"No, actually I'm a seer, the staff was a gift from a wizard I know, since being a seer makes me magical in nature I can use the magic of the staff, although it is quite draining." I corrected him sitting heavily on the stump that only a few days before Goldmoon had rested upon.

He studied me closely, suspicious of my words. I took the opportunity to study him equally; he wore the garb of a ranger muted browns and greens with leather armour. A bow was hung across his shoulder along with a quiver of arrows; his only other weapons were long twin hunting knives that hung on each hip.

He had sharp angular features and deep blue eyes with long black hair tied back out of his eyes. A silver aspen leaf hung from a simple leather thong around his neck.

"What are you called traveler?" I asked after we had finished our inspections, neither revealing opinions about the other.

"Aeram Silverleaf, and my companion is Amethyst Nightshade." His tone was less harsh as he turned and watched Theo stitch her wound. Though I doubted he would admit it but he was worried for her.

"I am Farren Timechaser," Theo and I had decided the last name was fitting while on the road "that is Theogaroth Half-Elvin, my guide and companion on the road to Solace." Theo nodded in greeting without looking up from his task.

"It seems we have the same destination, how do you propose we arrive in Solace without getting captured or killed?" Aeram looked away from Amethyst and back to me inquisitively.

"The trail we're on leads to Crystalmir Lake, I think our best bet is to cross the lake in the cover of darkness, and continue into Solace from the forest." I hoped that the boat would hold Theogaroth but I remembered it held all eight of my previous companions so it wouldn't be a problem.

"Are you proposing we build a raft to cross the lake?" Aeram asked in astonishment "We would be sitting ducks!"

I shook my head with a laugh "My previous companions abandoned a large row boat at the edge of the path- there is no guarantee that it will be there still but we can look. If it's not we travel along the shoreline until the bridge and cross there."

He nodded thoughtfully "Your reasoning is sound but crossing that bridge is risky, we could be recognized. What would cause your Companions to abandon a vessel so hastily?"

I told him of my adventures with Sturm and the others, he did not seem to believe the bit about Darken Wood at first but Theogaroth confirmed it. The confirmation of coming war startled and dismayed him as I continued "I have a few scattered memories of my past but considering the situation I'm going to spread the word about this Draconian Army. Do my best to prepare them for the impending war."

Theogaroth stood and came over to me "Let me take a look at that scratch of yours." I nodded wearily as Aeram sunk into a thoughtful silence.

"You should get some rest we'll be moving on as soon as we can." I told Theo as he finished bandaging my wound. "I'm going to scout out the road ahead-"

"Because that went over so well the last time," Theo frowned, his voice filled with sarcasm as he cleaned up his healers tools.

I rolled my eyes slipping back onto the trail before Theogaroth could protest more. The trail was as far as I could tell empty but I held my staff at the ready just in case. My thoughts turned to home as I walked.

My family would be worried unless this whole experience passed in the space of one night in their world- which I doubted. My mother would have begun cleaning the whole house over and over like she always dose when she's worried or concerned about something. Her excessive cleaning would eventually annoy my dad who becomes irritable when he is worried; all the time denying that he was terrified about what could be happening so he wouldn't frighten my sister.

I closed my eyes as I remembered Kacey's bright brown eyes and her ear to ear grin she would give me when I would come home after being at school or work all day.

I stopped mid step as a cold lonely feeling swept over me, tears leaked out of my eyes as I thought about what would happen to them if I didn't make it back from this adventure.

Before I could dwell on it too much a torrent of crackling flame came hurling down the road at me. With a startled cry I leapt out of its path and into the brush on the side of the road.

Looking up I saw a very unexpected sight, Fizban the Fabulous (aka Paladine God of Good) was flailing about on the road blindly hurling spells in every direction because his hat had fallen over his eyes.

I would have laughed if he hadn't sent a web spell right at me sticking me to the brush. I knew my companions would be approaching and would probably attack him, that was however the least of my concerns.

A band of goblins was approaching from behind Fizban who was absorbed in attempting to discover why he had gone blind all of a sudden.

"Fizban behind you!" I screamed wrenching an arm free of the sticky webbing.

The elder mage started at my cry and turned in a complete circle. "Who goes there?" He cried in the befuddled voice I was expecting.

The goblins stopped and took aim, at that very moment my companions rounded a bend in the path where the forest still smouldered from the fireball.

"Farren?" Theogaroth called unable to see me from his position.

"Archers!" I screamed in warning as I ripped myself free of the webbing, tackling Fizban as arrows flew past us.

The old mage gave a cry of alarm as we fell and began to struggle with me. "Paladine!" I hissed yanking his hat off his head.

Fizban's sharp eyes met mine with a cheeky glimmer before he snatched his hat out of my hands. "Fizban the Fabulous if you please child."

I nodded as Aeram returned fire at the Goblins who once their number was reduced by half fled back down the road. Once I knew it was safe I stood and pulled Fizban up with me, he old man began dusting himself off muttering "No respect for their elders these days."

I rolled my eyes as my companions approached "You can't seem to keep yourself out of trouble." Theogaroth sighed "Are you alright?"

"Fine thanks to Aeram's cover fire," I nodded to the Elf in thanks before turning to Fizban.

The grey robed wizard snarled in frustration looking everywhere for his hat.

Plucking it off his head without his notice I handed it back to him. "You dropped it."

"Thank you dear." He placed the drooping pointed hat on his head with undue dignity. He looked up at the others "I am Fizban the Fabulous!"

Biting my lip to conceal a smile I began to introduce the others but Aeram cut me off "Introduce us later," Aeram grasped my arm pulling me along "The Draconian's have found our trail, we have to get moving."

Fizban looked up from under the brim of his hat almost mildly as the Elf began to lead us down the road. "Can't go that way."

"Why not Old One?" Amethyst asked stopping short and glancing at him searchingly.

"The goblin patrols of course!" he shook his head at her stupidity.

"We're trapped between two evils." Aeram swore readying his bow.

"I'd take goblins over Draconian's any day." I stated pulling Cerus over to Fizban "Hop on Old One," I turned to Amethyst before he could reply "You too."

Ame looked about to protest when the twang of Aeram's bow cut her off. The Draconian's had caught up with us.

Both figures leapt on Cerus, Amethyst pulling a cross bow and bolts out of the small pouch on her hip. She grinned at my startled expression "Bag of holding." She aimed, fired and reloaded in one smooth motion.

Theo indicated I should leap on and I didn't hesitate "Into the brush!" I cried as around thirty goblin guards came roaring towards us from the opposite direction.

Holding my staff high I instinctively shouted "Shirak!" a brilliant white light flashed startling our pursuers. Giving us just enough time to escape into the thick brush, as we did so I could swear Fizban was yelling at the trees to get out of the way.

About two hours of flight into the dangerous brush we came upon a clearing, Aeram (who had been on foot seemingly making no effort to keep pace with us) collapsed in exhaustion.

"Let's rest here." I sighed dismounting Theogaroth and crouching beside Aeram I asked "You alright?"

"I'm fine, no thanks to you and your wizard." The elf spat flinching away from my outstretched hand.

Fizban gave an indignant snort "Now listen here young man," The old wizard began waggling a finger at the elf.

"Save your breath Fizban, he's not worth it." I stated earning a glare from Amethyst as I placed a hand on the old wizards arm.

I pulled a jerky like substance out of my bag and began munching on it as I settled near Theogaroth.

"We're being followed." The Half-Elf stated in low tones.

"Draconian's?" I knew if the goblin parties had been following then their whistling calls of their search parties would have been heard from the beginning.

"No, there is only one of them out there." He munched on a slice of cheese as he spoke, Theo's eyes darted to Ame and Aeram "I don't think it's interested in us."

My eyes narrowed "Do you think they know?" I too glanced at our two new companions before turning my gaze to Fizban who dosed beneath a tree.

"If the Elf dose he hasn't told the Cutpurse." Theogaroth stated shifting slightly; I frowned at his choice of words and decided to change the subject.

Raising my head I addressed the others "We have spoken of our business here but what are a Half-Kender and an Elf doing traveling to Solace?"

Both of their heads shot up at my words the Elf's eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth to tell me it was none of my business but Amethyst gave him a reproachful glance. "Aeram is on a quest of the heart, to impress a lady friend. He is looking for the brother of his love who had left the Elven kingdom on a great quest but has failed to return."

I knew immediately who he was looking for, Gilthanas prince of the Elves. I also knew he was in love with the Elven princess Laurana- too bad she marries Tanis in the end. Apparently it was written all over my face that I knew.

Aeram leapt forward "What do you know of my mission?" he demanded grasping my shoulders "What do you know of Gilthanas Kanan?"

"I am a Seer remember?" I lied hesitantly in the presence of the god but knew it was the best way to cover up my knowledge of the future. At the edge of my vision I saw Fizban's head dart up and a disconcerting glint flash briefly in his befuddled eyes.

Aeram released me with a scowl while Amethyst looked at me in total shock "Impossible."

"Not likely but not impossible." I stated backing away from him and placing my staff back against a tree, it had unconsciously been summoned to my hand when Aeram rushed forward. I continued "I have dreams that show me snippets of the future, too detailed and structured to be normal dreams I traveled to a sect of monks who study such things. Near Kendermore if I remember correctly, anyway they taught me to use the 'gift' as they called it for good."

"It seems you remember more of you past." Theogaroth commented slyly in the back ground, before I could send him a swift glare Aeram spoke.

"What of Gilthanas? What have you seen?"

"He was joined in his mission by a band of humans and they were all betrayed, I saw your Elf prince escape the betrayal when only one other did." I clamped my mouth shut "I can say no more."

Aeram almost went livid "Tell me what you know!" The fair haired elf darted forward ready to wring the truth out of me.

Fizban stood more swiftly than he should have been able to and grasped the young Elf's arm hissing "Listen!" Shrill whistles could be heard in the distance.

"Goblin search parties," Theogaroth was grim "their close."

I leapt aboard Cerus "Quickly Old One." I held out a hand, Fizban grasped it silently and with some effort I hauled him aboard.

Aeram cast me another swift glare before leaping on Theogaroth's broad back where Ame soon joined him, just as we began to move a shrill voice screamed "Wait don't leave me!"

I watched Amethyst freeze in terror and whirl around with an explosive oath "Ryun, you- you hare brained idiot! You-you lame brained fool of a Kender!"

Looking past her I saw only a blond topknot bobbing though the brush at an alarming speed. There was a shrill shriek like whistle and a goblin arrow thunked into the tree beside me.

Suddenly a small figure no more than two and a half feet tall tumbled out of the brush; the little figure had a bright magenta shirt and a green vest covered in pouches. He wore sunny yellow leggings that clashed horribly with everything and brown boots that appeared to be a size to big.

His bright green eyes that where as large as dinner plates were mostly covered by his straw coloured messy topknot that hung over his face. The smile on his face was almost ear to ear when he saw Theogaroth.

"Wow a real centaur! I can't believe I almost missed a real centaur! Where did you meet him Ame? Oh how rude my names Ryun Nightshade I'm Ame's half-brother! Oh wow a wizard too, how could you leave me behind Ame! Are you a real wizard? Are you evil like Ame's dad was? No I suppose not your robes are the wrong color-"

Arrows landed all around the tiny figure, "Theo!" I shrieked as I spurred Cerus into the brush behind us.

Recovering from his initial shock the centaur leapt forward and grabbed the Kender child in his arms (the little child gave a whoop of excitement) and bounded after us.

All the while Amethyst was shrieking at him like a mad woman. "You great blundering buffoon! You're going to get us all killed! This is exactly why I left you in Kendermore!"

I pulled Cerus back so I could look directly into Amethyst's eyes "If you don't stop yelling _you're_ the one who is going to get us killed!"

We raced forward; Theo and Cerus's stride carried us away from our pursuers. It was already well into the evening before we stopped at the cave near the lake. We ate a cold meal while Amethyst questioned Ryun in hushed angry tones at the back of the cave.

Fizban snoozed casually near the cave entrance though I doubt he was actually sleeping, rather than absorbing the information around us.

Aream paced at the cave entrance, clearly high strung from the battle and race to escape.

I looked at Theo seriously; he was winded and covered in a fair amount of small cuts from the brush. "I don't trust the elf." He spoke in low hushed tones.

I frowned at him "He saved my life that's trust enough for me." I sighed "Besides it's not like we have much choice in the matter. What I'm more worried about is how we're going to get to Solace at this rate." Theo arched an eyebrow at me. "Sure we're making good time but the moment we get there we'll be recognized, arrested and killed."

The others had joined us hearing my concerns, a silence settled over the group. We began settling down for the night each brooding on the problem. Aream kept first watch despite Theogaroth's mistrust and the centaur insisted taking the second watch covering the rest of the night due to mine and Amethyst's injuries.

The night passed without incident.


	12. Betrayal

I DO NOT own Dragonlance or any of the characters read in this Fict with the exception of Farren Timechaser, Theogaroth Half-Elven, Amethyst Nightshade, Ryun Nightshade and Aeram Silverleaf.

Sorry to all my faithful readers (if any of you are still out there) but my first year of Collage has taken up a huge amount of my time but since i hate when other authors leave unfinished work for YEARS on the sight I thought I'd throw a chapter at you to keep you entertained! Hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter 12: Betrayal**

* * *

The night passed without incident.

I woke to a barrage of questions from Ryun "Hey are you awake yet, do you know where my sister went? What about the elf? Is this a Wizards staff? Are you a Wizard?"

I gave a small sigh and pushed myself upwards "I'm awake, no, no, sort of and no." I answered calmly before stretching and waking Theo and Fizban. "Wake up both of you, the Elf and Kinder-kin are gone."

"Gone?" Theo was awake in an instant "I knew we couldn't trust him." The half-centaur grumbled rising from the kneeling position he slept in.

Fizban rose more slowly his hat and robes completely askew, the grey bearded man nearly fell over straightening them. Ryun giggled at this but was silenced by a single look from Theogaroth.

"Let's not jump to conclusions Theo; you never know they could be gathering breakfast." Something pulled inside my chest; though I wished to think better of my new companions I knew there was little chance that they were gathering breakfast.

Theo gave me a skeptical look as Ryun pestered Fizban, I shot him a glare and moved passed unconsciously willing my staff into my grasp as opened the brush-door over the caves entrance and peered out.

I came face to face with a hobgoblin unfortunately his reflexes were quicker than mine.

The brainless goblin leader was momentarily as shocked as I was but Fewmaster Toede hadn't gotten to where he was through hesitation. The (incredibly) smelly creature latched his thick slimy fingers around my neck and pulled me from the cave in one swift motion.

I heard my companions call out my name but they were the least of my concerns, in a flurry of movement I wrestled free of Toede's grip and called out placing my full trust in Solinari as I cried, "_Shirak!_"

A short but not very intense light sputtered through the clearing at that very moment Theogaroth thundered through with a great bellowing roar not realizing of course that we were completely surrounded.

I have to admit he was very intimidating, with a large war club in one hand and a spear (that swiftly skewered an unfortunate goblin who was too slow to move) Theo was a sight that made me wish I had a camera.

Emerging behind him Fizban was endearingly trying to protect Ryun and keep the too curious youth from darting out into the fray.

The distraction of my companions was all I needed to break free of Toede's grasp; the cowardly hobgoblin staggered back amongst his troops shrieking "Get them! Get them!"

I brought my staff smoothly out in front of me while dropping into a defensive crouch and observed our predicament. There were about fifty goblins in the clearing; Cerus was bound with strong chains to a tree. The valiant steed's eyes and nostrils were wide with panic.

Theogaroth was surrounded by about thirty goblins that poked and prodded him with spears. The centaur kicked at those behind him with powerful legs as he brought the club down killing a goblin with a single blow.

The rest of the goblins were advancing on Fizban, Ryun and myself, I looked at Fizban knowing he wouldn't break his cover but also knowing he had a further un-captured role to play. "Get Ryun out of here if you can." I told him with a piercing glance.

He didn't respond by Ryun cried out "Look out!"

I whirled swinging my staff in a violent arc; it connected with a goblin short sword that would have slashed my shoulder open. I pushed the rank smelling creature away and struck out at its upturned nose with the base of my left hand.

There was a hideous crunch and the goblin crumpled but another was upon me I cracked it over the head with a one handed blow of my staff.

A bolt of lightning whirled out of the cave mouth incinerating five goblins near Theo, Fizban cried out in delight "I remembered!"

I vaulted into the fray whirling my staff in a circle at goblin head height, it connected once, twice and the third time it was deflected by a shield. I was already reacting flipping the staff in my hand so the pointed metal shod end faced my attackers I thrust the staff through the shield and into flesh.

The goblin fell and I willed my staff to my hands again, the blood made the shaft slick but not unusable. For a moment bile rose in my mouth, the life blood of another living being was on my hands –literally – for the first time I realized I had taken lives without thought or consequence.

I choked down the bile and revulsion at my own actions, how many had I killed since I came here? Sure it was all self defense but it didn't make the thought any easier. With Sturm and the others it had seemed so natural, and we had been so rushed to escape that I hadn't thought about it.

Before now I hadn't actually been bloodied by my actions, after all martial arts kills cleanly.

The realization made me hesitate at that was all they needed; one of the goblins bashed the inside of my knees with his shield depriving me of my balance. The others piled on me odd little clawed hands scratching as they bore me to the ground.

I cried out but fell silent as a sword was pointed at my throat and my hands were bound roughly behind my back. From my position on the ground I saw Theogaroth; his breathing was coming in harsh breaths, blood from small cuts and a small blade that was wedged in his left bicep trickled down his sweaty form.

Our eyes met I can only imagine how terrified I looked as Toede spoke, "Move and the girl dies, it would be a shame she's such a pretty thing too." His voice was a snarl as he looked back at me using one hand to hold the blade fast to my throat and the other to hold my chin fast tilting my head up to face him.

I fought back the revulsion at the creature and spat in his eye. He howled and back handed me hard across the face, Ryun was close to tears as he cried out "Farren!"

The world spun and stars danced in my eyes at the strength of the blow but I looked back defiantly. Theogaroth froze and hesitated before dropping his weapons "Don't!" I felt tears leak through my own eyes as they bore down on him like vicious little spiders.

They tied his arms behind his back and his back legs together one of the goblins wrenched the knife from his arm. Theo winced but didn't cry out as the bleeding resumed, the goblin that had removed the knife stood on his back and brought the hilt of the blade down on the back of his head.

Theogaroth crumpled and they bound his legs together I watched tears flowing freely down my face. My gaze darted to Fizban our eyes met in total clarity his held an apology, and mine an understanding. There was too much at stake for him to be captured now, and too much for him to show his full strength and free us.

I tore my gaze from his, just because I understood didn't mean that I had to like it.

"Now you old man," Toede grinned hideously as the remainder of his troops, around twenty goblins some injured others not, turned towards Fizban and Ryun.

"Leave us alone you – you big ugly smelly slime-brain, swamp breathed, mud sucking, lizard licking, dung smelling son of a two faced gully dwarf!" Ryun yelled at the top of his lungs he was upset and near tears – this was no longer a fun adventure to the boy.

His Kender innocence would be tested in the coming moments.

The goblins shrieked and charged forward, Ryun stuck out his tongue but fled over to Fizban. The wizard held the boy close and called out a string of magic, there was a flash, bang and smoke flowed out of the cave's entrance.

The goblins hesitated, until Ryun's coughing voice called out "Fizban?" He came tumbling out of the smoke coughing "He's gone!"

The goblins rushed forward to attack the unarmed Kender, "Leave him be, he's just a boy!" Toede grinned at me enjoying my tears and frantic plea's "Please let him go."

"Why would I?" The Fewmaster leered before me and I looked away speaking in a whisper.

"Because I can tell you about the bearer of the blue crystal staff."

Toede grinned his yellow teeth shining in the morning light "Leave him; we have no need of a Kender whelp."

I looked away from Toede in disgust; I was disgusted with myself more than the repulsive creature before me. What had I become that I would kill without thought and betray the only friends I had in this world, the only hope for this world?


	13. A Vow

I DO NOT own Dragonlance or any of the characters read in this Fict with the exception of Farren Timechaser, Theogaroth Half-Elven, Amethyst Nightshade, Ryun Nightshade and Aeram Silverleaf.

This chapter is a bit shorter than the last one

* * *

**Chapter 13: A Vow**

* * *

What had I become that I would kill without thought and betray the only friends I had in this world, the only hope for this world?

Ryun ran over to me, I was surprised when the goblin's let him pass but they seemed content to go through our belongings and disarm us. Ryun helped me sit up and glanced at Toede cautiously for the Fewmaster watched us closely.

Ryun suddenly hugged me tight, I leaned into his embrace placing my head on the opposite side of Toede and whispered as quietly as I could, "Be brave Ryun, head to Solace and go to the Inn of the Last Home. Tell the innkeeper Otik that you have a message from Tanis Half-Elvin and Flint Fireforge." Toede was distracted by some of his men so I pressed on quickly. "Tell him an army of darkness is coming and will attack Solace within days. Stay in Solace shortly after the attack a Kender named Tasselhoff will come into town stick close to him. Lives are at stake Ryun don't fail."

Ryun nodded and hugged me tighter before releasing me, "I'll miss you too, take care of everyone for me." The little Kender sniffled before darting away at a sprint.

Toede pulled me to a standing position his blade lightly touching my stomach. "We have much to talk about Farren, especially when I present you to my master."

A cold lance of fear shot down my spine I was going to be sent to Pax Tharkas under the watchful eye of Dragon Highlord Verminaard.

He seemed pleased with my fear and nodded to one of his men behind me, I tensed expecting to be knocked out. Instead I was gaged "Load her into the wagon" Toede instructed he looked at Theo then Cerus "Have that beast drag him." He motioned from Cerus to Theo whose bleeding had slowed but not stopped.

The gag prevented me from protesting and several spears prodded me towards a caged wagon like the ones that would move Sturm and the others to Pax Tharkas in a little over a week.

My thoughts turned to Sturm as I stumbled over to the wagon, his wound would have marginally healed by now I wondered if he had encountered the dragon yet and shivered. It was not a creature I wanted to meet anytime soon.

I walked up the ramp into the back of the wagon eyes on the ground as I thought of how Sturm would feel if he knew I was about to betray them. Bile rose in my mouth again but I fought it down as I was shoved into the back of the wagon.

I tumbled to the straw covered floor with no effort to stop myself or get up from where I had fallen as the gate was locked behind me. A rustle of straw made me look up through my curtain of hair.

On the opposite side of the wagon bound and gagged as I was were Amethyst and Aream. Ame looked franticly around for her brother and gazed at me with wide frightened eyes. I rubbed the gag off with my shoulder; it hadn't been tied very tight.

"He escaped." I whispered as we lurched forward, Cerus was tied up behind the wagon and the chains were latched on his saddle and connected to Theo's ankles dragging him like a carcass.

We edged close to each other and after about ten minutes worked the other gags off with my teeth. We separated slightly each lying on our sides in a circle facing each other. "Where were you two?" I snapped accusingly.

"It's my fault;" Aream stated quickly his face clouded with shame "I sought to leave you and go look for Gilanthas alone. I felt that I could accomplish my mission better without this rag tag group."

I glared hard at him, if he had stayed there was a chance we could have escaped or that Toede might not have found us in the first place. I directed my gaze at Amethyst but less harshly I had already guessed her reason for leaving. "Naturally you followed him to bring him back."

She nodded "What happened to you?"

"We discovered you two had vanished and gathered up our things to look for you but Toede was waiting for us, he grabbed me we fought and we lost." My tone was bitter as I spoke the others flinched at it slightly but neither apologized for their actions. "They got me first and made Theo surrender before knocking him out. He's being dragged behind us by Cerus."

I looked out at the horse and saw all of our belongings strapped to him.

"Fizban tried to teleport him and Ryun away but only succeeded in teleporting himself." I continued my voice going hollow.

"And Ryun?" Ame pressed gazing in my eyes with the look of a worried parent. She'd never admit that she would do anything for her half-brother but I knew just by the look of her that despite how much he annoyed her she loved him.

"I swore an oath, they let him go." I answered in a hollow voice before turning away from them. In harsh whispers and once with a kick of desperation they tried to get me to tell them what I had done. I remained silent and stared out blankly at the scenery as it passed.

It was not long before Theogaroth woke cursing and yelling oaths of vengeance as he attempted to get free. The goblins surrounded him cut his legs loose but tied his hands and chest to the cart. I glanced over at him as I did so but couldn't meet his eyes.

He was worse for wear, among the scratches that had stopped bleeding his wounded arm bleed a little and was clogged with dirt. On top of that his entire left side was bruised and scratched from being dragged.

I silently wondered if he would make it to Pax Tharkas, the others filled him in with whispered conversations on what had transpired while he was unconscious. I could feel his eyes on me as we traversed the hours.

I spoke no more silently retreating into myself closing my eyes to recall the faces of my family and friends. It seemed as if they were from another life even though I had been gone from it less than a week. Already their voices seemed distant to me, like a dream.

The thought of losing that forever brought tears to my eyes but I did not cry. Crying is weak and I needed to be strong in order to get through this and see them again. I vowed there on that straw floor that I wouldn't cry that I would be strong and that I would get home no matter what it took.

My thoughts drifted to those that I had killed since I came here and my determination sealed over the pain of taking a life. I would slaughter fields of dragons if that's what it took to get home. I would do whatever it took to see my family again.

I knew then that I would have to keep my knowledge about Goldmoon and the others from Verminaard; I knew that in order to get home I'd have to break my oath. The moment I realized that the world seemed right again.

I stayed silent despite any prodding from the others to either figure out how to escape or when they asked what I had sworn. It would be easier I reasoned to remain silent and retreat into myself to prepare for Toede's and eventually Verminaard's questions.

By late evening we arrived in Solace.


	14. Vision

I DO NOT own Dragonlance or any of the characters read in this Fict with the exception of Farren Timechaser, Theogaroth Half-Elven, Amethyst Nightshade, Ryun Nightshade and Aeram Silverleaf.

Here is a long chapter for you! Hope you enjoy but I have to warn you it's darker than most stuff. Thus I'm bumping the whole fic to T rated this chapter could be even more so as it references rape and torture. You have been warned.

* * *

Chapter 14: Vision

* * *

By late evening we arrived in Solace.

Fewmaster Toede circled back on his mule to ride alongside the cart and spoke to me, "I'm afraid I have business in Solace to attend to my dear but I have detailed your oath to Lord Verminaard who will be waiting to receive you once you reach your destination." He frowned when I in no way acknowledged him, but grinned after a moment. "He is going to enjoy squeezing the truth out of you, but for your sake I suggest you tell him everything you know about the plainswoman and her blue crystal staff."

I saw Theogaroth's head dart to look at us in the corners of my vision, I didn't react to either of their stares and after a moment Toede turned away ordering that our guards feed us once in the morning and once in the evening during our continuous march to Pax Tharkas.

I didn't look at the others despite their urging but noticed they kept a close eye on me. I let my eyes drift up to the bridge walk where I saw a small figure dressed in a bright magenta shirt and a green vest and sunny yellow leggings dash into the Inn of the Last Home. I turned my head away quickly pride filling in me for the young Kender.

We left almost immediately after this and it wasn't long before Theo spoke up in a harsh voice. "What have you done?"

Aream and Ame were sitting up on the wall opposite Theogaroth and I could feel their eyes on me when Ame asked "What is the blue crystal staff?" I had left that part of the tale out when I had originally told them of my adventures with Goldmoon and the others because I didn't trust them then. Truth be told I wasn't sure how much I trusted them now.

Nobody answered her for an immeasurable amount of time, finally Theo spoke. "It is a relic of the old gods it holds great power. It is our only hope against the armies of The Dark Queen." His voice was barely audible as he spoke.

As he did I looked up at him and met his eyes making it clear with a single look that I had no intention of revealing anything further to these monsters. Theo sucked in a breath and gave me a small nod as I looked away retreating into myself and my memories.

It took us three days to get to the edge of road along Qualinesti all the while I said nothing and ate little of the food given to us distributing mine among the others. Every night I tried to summon my staff and failed each failure caused me to withdraw deeper into myself.

I relived dozens of memories of my life during those days; a camping trip in a Volkswagen camper van across the Rocky Mountains, my sister Kacey's laughter as we got in a tickle fight with my dad. I remembered the off and on weather of my home town, running inside when it began to rain only to find it was sunny again by the time we got into the house.

I remembered the day Kacey was born, the day cancer took my Grandpa away and many other days filed with life laughter, tears, and joy. I remembered bad days, good days, and weird days. I remembered my first boyfriend, my first kiss.

The only thing that stirred me to the present was Aream's whistle as we entered the brim of Qualinesti land. I watched with dull eyes as Aream's hope filled face searched for his brethren amongst the leaves. I watched his face crumple and hopes die as he received no answer, no aid we were alone.

I sank into my waking dreams, briefly wondering if this ordeal had made me lose my grip on reality.

Theogaroth's condition got worse over the next few days, his wound festered and I began shoving all my food in his direction. At first he refused but eventually he gave in, it wasn't long before a goblin noticed his condition and ordered me to patch him up.

I was thrown Theo's own medical kit and the thick rope that bound my wrists was cut. I stood for Theo's sake and moved towards him with a look that said I had no idea what to do.

He nodded slowly and spoke in his deep steady baritone, "There is a canteen of herbal water use it to cleanse the wounds."

I followed doing as he instructed all the while with a spear point resting on the days old scratches on my back. I washed slowly using the water to the minimal hoping to preserve if for some of the smaller wounds. I took my time doing this as the goblins set up camp around the cart.

"You'll have to scrape the dirt and puss out of the wound." As he spoke I looked in the sack and found two wooden tools, one was obviously to scrape a wound and the other had teeth marks gouged in the hard wood.

I rinsed both with the remaining water before handing him the stick to bite; he made no sound as I cleaned the wound. It was admittedly one of the most disgusting things I've ever done. When I was finished I placed both tools back in the pouch.

"Now for the salve and the bandages" Theo gave the most detailed instructions for these during which the sun set and I finished my work by torch light.

The moment I was finished I was prodded back into the car but my wrists weren't retied. It could have been due to the fact that my goblin guard was missing his dinner, or the fact that we were less than a day's ride from Pax Tharkas. Whatever the reason I utilized the opportunity and untied the others; returning to my thoughts directly after without acknowledging their thanks.

It wasn't long before we all laid down to rest and I fell swiftly to sleep.

It was the first night that I dreamed.

_I was being dragged into a shadowy room by a pair of Draconian's who held me by my upper arms. I was tired and I hurt everywhere I could see slashes wet with blood in the rags I wore. I was tossed to the floor without care and nearly blacked out from the pain of impact. _

_I found I couldn't cry out but as I gathered myself into a kneeling position I whispered "Paladine give me strength."_

_A voice that struck terror into my heart spoke "Are you ready to tell me what you have seen about this Cleric of the plains?" _

_He had entered my mind previously so I closed my eyes and held the image of my sister tight in my mind's eye prepared for what was to come._

_Or so I thought. _

_Verminaard laughed and said "She is yours." _

_Terror lanced into my heart as I saw the human form of the Red Dragon Ember. The man was smiling and he wore little in the ways of clothes. _

_He took me there in front of the guards and Verminaard; it was the most painful thing I had ever experienced in my entire life. When he released himself into me it was like fire, I felt as if I was being burned from the inside out. _

_It was then I began to beg my voice hoarse from screaming "Please…make it stop…please…" I knew that Verminaard could he had done so several times before only to plunge me into deeper pain an hour later. _

_Ember purred as he removed his body, the pain remained consuming me. "Mmmm you were pure." He stated before returning to Verminaard's side. _

_Tears poured down my face as I convulsed several times "Please…" I begged a horse whisper unable to see through the pain now. _

"_Tell me what you know." He was right beside me whispering in my ear his proximity made the pain lessen it was maddening as he moved away. _

_I talked half screaming as he manipulated me into singing every scrap of information I knew about the companions and more. The pain lessened to an almost pleasurable degree by comparison. _

_My every nerve ending was on fire, I knew I was dying. I prayed to Paladine for forgiveness in Spanish on the floor. I prayed that I had bought them enough time to succeed. _

_Verminaard and Ember strode out of the room laughing with the guards. I was left alone to die. _

_But it was not the end; I didn't rise or even open my crying eyes when I heard the footsteps hurried on the stone floor. _

_A small voice clogged with so many emotions my shattered soul couldn't decipher but I opened my eyes as the voice called my name. "Farren?" _

_It was Tasslehoff, he was crying and so was the white robed figure behind him. I knew then they had both seen the whole thing, Fizban knelt down and hushed me as I tried to talk. _

_He healed me then, not fully but enough so I could stand and move. Tas hugged me tight as if he could heal my soul with the embrace. I hugged back numbly before saying "He'll kill them, we have to help." _

_Suddenly we were racing out into the courtyard where dragon blood fell like a burning searing rain, I watched as the two red dragon's killed each other for a moment. _

_I turned my sight to who looked from the sky back at the four approaching him warily. I could hear Raistlin reminding his companions that Verminaard was a cleric of the Queen of Darkness and—as such—could call upon her aid. _

_Verminaard knew from his spies that this magic-user, though young, was imbued with a strange power and considered very dangerous. The four did not speak. There was no need for talk among these men, nor was there need for talk between enemies._

_Respect, grudging as it may be, was apparent on both sides. As for the battlerage, that was unnecessary. This would be fought coolly. The major victor would be death._

_I watched as the four came forward, spreading to outflank Verminaard since he had nothing to set his back against. _

_Crouching low, Verminaard swung Nightbringer in an arc, keeping them back, forming his plans. He must even the odds quickly. Gripping Nightbringer in his right hand, the evil cleric sprang forward from his crouched stance with all the strength in his powerful legs. _

_His sudden move took his opponents by surprise. He did not raise his mace. All he needed now was his deadly touch. Landing on his feet in front of Raistlin, he reached out and grasped the magic-user by the shoulder, whispering a swift prayer to his Dark Queen._

_Raistlin screamed with the voice of the lich. His body pierced by unseen, unholy weapons, he sank to the ground in agony. The screams echoed ones I had shed not so many hours ago. _

_Caramon gave a great, bellowing roar and sprang at Verminaard, but the cleric was prepared. He swung the mace, Nightbringer, and struck the warrior a glancing blow._

_"Midnight," Verminaard whispered, and Caramon's bellow changed to a shout of panic as the spellbound mace blinded him._

_"I can't see! Tanis, help me!" the big warrior cried, stumbling about. _

_Verminaard, laughing grimly, struck him a solid blow to the head. Caramon went down like a felled ox. Out of the corner of his eye, Verminaard saw the half-elf leap for him, a two-handed sword of ancient elvish design in his hands. _

_Verminaard whirled, blocking Tanis's sword with Nightbringer's massive, oaken handle. For a moment, the two combatants were locked together, but Verminaard's greater strength won out and he hurled Tanis to the ground._

_The Solamnic knight raised his sword in salute—a costly mistake. It gave Verminaard time to remove a small iron needle from a hidden pocket. _

_Raising it, he called once more upon the Queen of Darkness to defend her cleric. Sturm, striding for-ward, suddenly felt his body grow heavier and heavier until he could walk no more._

_I watched Tanis, lying on the ground, knowing he felt an unseen hand press down on him. He couldn't move. He couldn't turn his head. His tongue was too thick to speak. _

_I could hear Raistlin's screams choke off in pain. I could hear Verminaard laugh and shout a hymn of praise to the Dark Queen. _

_Tanis could only watch in despair as the Dragon Highlord, mace raised, walked toward Sturm, preparing to end the knight's life. I ran forward then determined to save Sturm he would not die because of me. _

_"Baravais, Kbaras!' Verminaard said in Solamnic. He lifted the mace in a gruesome mockery of the knight's salute, then aimed for the knight's head, knowing that this death would be the most torturous possible for a knight—dying at the mercy of the enemy._

_From the opposite direction I saw Goldmoon rushing forward, I felt panic rising Verminaard knew she was coming his attack on the knight was a feint. _

_I suddenly wished I had a weapon, and my staff appeared for the first time in weeks. I watched as Verminaard whirled whipping off his helmet as he did so, his wild hungry eyes found Goldmoon and he struck her with the full force of his mace. _

_Riverwind cried out behind her as she fell but his cry was cut short as he was once again was claimed by dragon's breath, reduced to cinders. Ember crowed in triumph as he swooped over the refugees. _

_I saw Tas and Flint go up in smoke, Verminaard turned his mace on Tanis. I was almost upon him. Fizban ran to my left calling a great bolt of lightning, I could see rage in his eyes as he attacked Ember._

_I felt numb as I ran the screams of the dying around me, Tanis was squashed like a bug I heard the Elf princess cry out in despair somewhere. Verminaard turned to Strum and I felt rage I could not would not be the cause of his death. _

_Thinking of Sturm had saved me most days it was only appropriate I returned the favor. I lunged in front of Verminaard throwing Sturm out of the way. I saw the knight roll to his feet deftly and felt the rippling pain of the mace as it crashed into me. _

I woke with a searing pain in my back and a cry of fear.


	15. Escape & Ras'Phal

I DO NOT own Dragonlance or any of the characters read in this Fict with the exception of Farren Timechaser, Theogaroth Half-Elven, Amethyst Nightshade, Ryun Nightshade and Aeram Silverleaf.

Reviews are welcome! Also who thinks I should add a chapter of Theogaroth's perspective?

* * *

**Chapter 15: Escape & Ras'Phal**

* * *

I woke with a searing pain in my back and a cry of fear.

I was surrounded by Aream, Ame inside the cart and Theogaroth who stood outside with the ring of goblin guards. I flinched away from my companions and retched emptying my marginally empty stomach into a corner of the cart.

Pulling away and sitting upright I placed my hands over my face and tried desperately to stop from shaking. My back still hurt and I realized I had reopened the not so deep scratches that ran across my back from days before.

A voice rough and odd made me look up "What did you see Seer?" The speaker was a Wizard Draconian – the specific race I couldn't remember at that moment.

My eyes snapped to Ame and Aream demanding without words to know who had betrayed my secret, the Elf looked away sharply his shoulders sagging and I knew. Truthfully I was just as shocked it had happened as they had been, I guess Fizban thought it might be helpful to solidify my cover story in reality – I'd have to talk to him about that. For now I played along.

I looked back at the creature and spoke a single word in a stony deadpan tone, "Victory." The Aurak Draconian laughed it was odd a hissing sound and faded into the night as he left.

The Goblins packed up the camp and we were soon moving again I assumed under the orders of the Aurak. As soon as my lack of movement became a bore to the goblins to disinterest and they abandoned their close watch of me I moved to the back of the cart were Theogaroth was tied to the cart. "Do you have the strength?" I asked him in a little more than a whisper.

He gave the slightest nod in reply indicating he did. "Hide in the woods until you see Ryun with the others aid them when you can." I whispered to him quickly untying the knots that attached him to the cart. "Stay safe."

"Be strong." He answered as he suddenly bolted ripping Cerus free with his strong arms and setting the pack animal loose to confuse the guards as he barreled in to the woods. The car lurched to a stop and I returned to my previous position pretending to be asleep as the goblins whirled attempted to recapture Theo but failed.

Cerus also evaded capture and I knew the too intelligent steed would reunite Theo's weapon to him and help protect my friend.

The draconian mage appeared from the shadows and thundered into the cart, Theo had taken the ropes with him so there was no way to tell if they had been cut or untied. The black robed gold scaled creature glared at me.

I paid him no mind retreating into my wall of memories; I vaguely saw his lips move but heard nothing as he surged towards me. Aream leapt forwards "Leave her be, it was I who set free the beast!"

His words were bold and I watched carefully as the draconian whirled to face him the second he was off balance in his turn I struck out with my leg and sent the creature careening to the ground. I was on top of him before he could process that he was down.

I held him in a pin that restricted his limbs and made it all too easy to break his neck "I would gladly kill you here but your death spell would end us all, know that it was all that saved you this day." I snarled at him looking the creature straight in the eyes without flinching.

The goblins surged in and separated us slamming my already injured back against the bars. They left us and moments later the cart wheeled forward the sounds of motion covering Aream's whisper "Did anyone ever tell you you're insane?"

"He means thank you." Ame supplied pointedly moving close she sat next to me, "he has a point though lately you've been quiet and volatile."

I didn't answer for a long moment and Ame furled her brow "almost all at once, it's like you're trying…" her voice trailed off and her mouth formed an 'O' in realization.

I gave them both a piercing glance before letting my consciousness drift into the waking dreams I had constructed of my old life. I could see them both though unclearly as they shivered at the eerie effect of the transition from lucidity to waking dream and dead eye stare.

It was at that moment that Pax Tharkas came into view the two towers with the walled gate between them were huge and a majority of the fortress. I knew several levels existed beneath the surface.

I coolly examined the fortress behind the dead shell eyes and the expressionless mask that was going to get me through this. It was an intimidating yet alien structure, nothing like it existed back home that was for sure.

That was not what caught my attention; a huge red dragon had soared down from the cloud cover landing on the gates washing us in dragon fear. I had expected it and steeled myself using techniques to battle fear that sensei's had taught me long ago it gave me the strength to whisper "Ember" with cold hate.

My companions had not expected the dragon and though the irrational fear was smothering me it was ripping them to shreds. Anger and hate drove out the fear casing me to bellow "VERMINAARD! Stop Hiding Behind The Over Grown Lizard And Show Yourself!"

Ember roared with hate at my words and opened his maw at the cart, cutting off the effects of the dragon fear.

I dropped to my knees and prayed for Paladine to save us and although praying was something I wasn't used to doing it seemed to have worked for Verminaard prevented the great lizard from roasting us.

The Draconian whom I had bested opened the cart and I walked out head held proud with Aream and Ame stumbling at my heels still shaking with fear. I stopped just past the cart while Verminaard and Ember swooped down from above.

Ame and Aream moved onto either side of me but let their eyes rest on the ground.

The moment Verminaard dismounted Ember changed into his human shape and ran at me. I reflexively prepared for the blow and numbed my mind shifting into my waking dreams before he could strike.

It was probably a good thing to because his blow knocked me back into the cart and pinned me like a butterfly to a wall in the wreckage. Pain consumed me as I convulsed into shock, my companions called my name in total horror.

I could feel several of the bars had sunk into my body as my life blood drained.

The last thing I saw was Verminaard above me his lips moving in prayer as darkness claimed me.

I woke for a moment not knowing where I was until I heard the dark and unnatural voice of Highlord Verminaard in the distance. I opened my eyes to find myself in a small bed sized alcove; I stared at the ceiling willing my heart beat to slow.

I had dreamt in my unconsciousness, dark and unnatural dreams that had chilled me but even now were fading from my memory. I was sure of only one thing; a dark malevolent presence hovered at the edges of my consciousness tempting my back into the darkness.

I snapped fully awake as I remembered how I had become unconscious in the first place, I darted into a sitting position my hands moving to where had felt the metal rods of the cart pierce my skin.

My head swam as I sat up but I ignored it finding myself bereft of any wounds, I also found that my wrists and ankles were bound with chains. Rather than panicking I took a deep breath and looked up directly where the voice of Verminaard had come from moments earlier.

Our eyes met and I swear thunder clapped and lightning flashed at the meeting. I glared at him hard speaking in a tone that was harsh and flat allowing no argument "Release me."

The Highlord chuckled amused before he spoke, "Even in sleep you presented a disciplined mind Lady Timechaser," his voice was oil slick and made me want to vomit. "It is refreshing to encounter one as disciplined and determined as myself." The Highlord rose from his desk clasping his hands behind his back.

He was a monster of a man dressed in red and black leathers suitable of the leader of the Red Dragon army. I faced him without visible fear as he approached still talking, "You are an enigma, you seem to know intimate details of this war and yet you are alien to Krynn are you not?"

A chill raced down my spine Gods above he _knew_, my expression must have betrayed me because he smiled then. Apparently he had learned what he wished with that question because he changed the subject as he stood over me. "I must apologise for Ember his temper is not something I would trifle with in the future. If my Queen had not granted me the power to relieve you of your wounds I'm afraid you'd be a corpse."

I couldn't restrain a shiver at the thought of him healing me, his aura was enough to make me sick as it was but the thought of that power coursing through my body made bile rise in my throat. I looked up at him with complete outer calm and told him the truth "I would have rather died."

His eyes flashed dangerously "I'm sure, now" He gave a motion and the chains fell away "dress Lady Timechaser and dine with me. I'm sure you're starving."

I eyed him warily and stood observing my shredded clothes casually as my thoughts raced. He was going for diplomacy and I decided I'd let him for as long as it would last. "I'd like to bathe before we dine Highlord," my eyes darted to the fine almost sheer revealing gown draped over a plain wooden chair. "It would be a shame to spoil such a fine garment with the dust of my travels."

"Indeed." His eyes darted over my form "I will have a tub brought for you while I attend some…business." He bowed and took my hand brushing his vile lips against the back of it whispering "Lady Timechaser."

I gave a small curtsey and inclined my head a fraction of an inch saying "Highlord." He rose and whisked from the room.

"Do not keep me waiting." He threatened as the door closed behind him.

I waited until I was alone to drop to my knees and pray, my thoughts turning to my companions as I shook with fear. "Paladine give me the strength I need to conceal all that I know from the evil around me. Give me the strength to withstand all that you have placed before my companions and me. Let me not divulge my knowledge to these servants of evil and let the fall of the Red Dragon army come swiftly."

I stood fortified for the dangerous game I was playing and disregarding the grandeur of the room I began searching it for weapons or usable tools. There was a fireplace (that was as large as a small car) in what was clearly Verminaard's office.

Grasping the poker for the fire I thrust the tip into the flames and leaving it to warm moved towards the desk. It had been cleared of papers but held a map of the area carved into its surface beneath a smooth glass like surface.

Red dots represented the Highlord's army, it was bigger than I imagined. I shuddered and mentally stored the information before attempting to open the desk drawers. The only unlocked drawer held sealing wax, blank parchment and metal tipped wooden quills.

I stanched the smallest of the quills hoping the nub would be sharp enough to pierce flesh I slipped it into my black bra.

Hastily returning to my place near the fire I dragged the chair with the dress closer to the fire and settled it between the door and the fireplace concealing the presence of the poker within the flames.

Moments later the double doors burst open and two of the lower class Draconian's hefted in the large wooden tub behind them trailed the Aurak I had dealt with previously. He ordered the tub set down before the fire once it was done he spoke a word of magic and the tub filled with steaming water.

The other creatures had exited when I made it clear I had no intention to strip down in front of them. The magician turned on his heel to march out the door the moment his Magick's were complete.

"I never did learn your name." I called out just as he was about to stride out the door, the dragon spawn paused.

He turned to look over his shoulder and spoke in an odd surprised tone "Ras'Phal." The Mage whirled from the room slamming the door before I could comment. Turning my back to the door I began to bathe.


	16. It Begins

I DO NOT own Dragonlance or any of the characters read in this Fict with the exception of Farren Timechaser, Theogaroth Half-Elven, Amethyst Nightshade, Ryun Nightshade and Aeram Silverleaf.

Here is a long one folks and it has a lovely bit with Theogaroth for anyone who was missing our favorite half centaur half elf! Just a warning the next couple of chapters are going to be pivotal chapters for the companions and Farren especially. They also may get quite graphic...sorry about that but it wont be for long.

* * *

**Chapter 16; It Begins**

* * *

Turning my back to the door I began to bathe.

It felt ridiculously good to get clean after spending a little over two weeks without running water, even with the bath I still missed a good hot shower. Never the less this would do, I scrubbed myself clean with the brush and soap provided once I was clean I stepped out and close to the fire. A clean towel like swatch of fabric rested near the dress and after marginally drying myself I wrapped it about me.

Then I took up my filthy clothes given to me by the heroes of the lance and began to wash them in the now warmish water. After scrubbing the dirt and disturbingly my own blood from the clothes I laid them to dry by the fire.

I was relieved and pleasantly surprised to find my bra had escaped damage when Ember had tossed me into the cart and I slipped the quick drying garment back on, moving the towel to my hips before turning to look at the dress.

It was red and black of course, the deep colors were tastefully combined in the multiple piece ensemble that I realized I would need help putting on. The garment had a thin silk black under skirt that would hang barely upon my hips leaving my stomach bare beneath the wine red sheer material. The second black piece was a tight fitting strapless bodice like piece that ended at my rib cage and laced up in the back. The stiches for both dark materials were a shimmering gold.

The outer layer was sheer and silky smooth the dye darkened gradually as it flowed down the gown and the way it shimmered in the light made the dress look as if it was made of flames.

The cut of the dress was revealing to be sure but I supposed that was the point. The dress had a steep V neckline than revealed more than it covered and came up just enough to attach to the long off the shoulder sleeves that would bell out past my fingertips.

The bodice would hug tight and continue just as tight until just after my hips before flaring out slightly, both the inner and outer skirts had slits up to my mid-thigh. A pair of odd looking sandal like heels that I couldn't begin to describe rested just near the chair.

Turning from the magnificent gown I marched towards the door and pulled it open a crack coming face to face with Ras'Phal. "I'll need help with the gown please fetch one of the slave women you keep near the mines, I'd hate for one of your… brothers in arms to tear the gown and keep Verminaard waiting." My tone was polite and respectful, eyes big and pleading – I used to do this on my mother to get her to buy me things.

Ras'Phal considered my request and nodded with eyes narrowed to slits before turning and barking orders to the guards who hurried off to comply. "I was wondering if I could have my belongings back there are a few items in there that would make me more presentable to the Highlord."

Ras'Phal grabbed my arm tightly eyes flashing "Do not think you command me woman."

"It was merely a request," I winced as he wrenched my wrist "All I bloody wanted was a hair brush."

The draconian let me go shoving me back into the room; I quickly grasped the towel to keep it on and watched the lizard man. He spoke a word and with a loud whistle my bag appeared in his hand. It was the only item that the Goblin's hadn't strapped to Cerus during the long trek here.

I reached for the bag tentatively taking it from his loose grasp setting the bag on the floor I opened it and slowly withdrew the contents. Spoiled rations and the concealed form of my cell phone were chucked unceremoniously into the fire – the draconian didn't stop me.

I was relieved but didn't show it as I withdrew my old earth clothes and chucked them in the tub. I laid my notebooks and pencils out carefully silently reminding myself to update the adventures within.

At the bottom were tree items, the little thing of lip gloss, my hair brush (with a few hair ties around the handle) and my switch blade. I hesitated at the last item and brought it out slowly, "I bet when you looked through my possessions you had no idea what this was or you wouldn't have left it in here."

The creature across from me tensed I laughed then "No worries Ras, we've already established where we stand." I fully withdrew the switchblade "This is a knife if you would believe that." I held it out to him.

"How useful a bladeless knife," he replied with sarcasm that would have made Raistlin proud, he took the knife from my grasp as I removed my brush and began to rake it through the tangled mess of my hair.

"Press the button on the side and hold it out before you, slit facing forward." I told the lizard man casually, there would be little point in me keeping the weapon, it wouldn't kill Verminaard and if I tried to kill any of the lizards their death spells would be the end of me.

Ras did as I told him and jumped when the blade snapped out quick as a whip, "Keep it," I told him "I know how little steel you mages are permitted to keep on you. A weapon like that would be of great value to you."

Before he could respond, in what I guessed would have been a rude confused manner the doors opened and an elder woman was shoved in the door. She whimpered and fell to the ground expecting to be thrown before the Highlord no doubt.

I rushed to her side as Ras swept from the room with a hiss of disgust. "You didn't have to be so harsh with her!" I called angrily after them placing my arms protectively around the woman before helping her up. "You don't have to be afraid Verminaard's not here."

"I am not afraid of that brute," She stood and brushed herself off. "Who are you and why have I been summoned?" The woman was bold and brash, I liked her already.

"My name is Farren, I'm a prisoner like yourself but Verminaard believes he can turn me and trick me into revealing what I know of those who oppose him." I turned and motioned to the dress "He's employing diplomacy in an attempt to win me over but Paladine help me he will not!"

The woman moved forward and embraced me "Easy," I didn't realize how close to tears I had become until then "My name is Maritta."

I gasped and pulled away from her whispering "Thank you Paladine." I looked deep into her eyes placing my hands on her shoulders "Listen closely to what I am about to tell you for it is the truth. I am a Seer and I have seen both Verminaard's victory and his downfall in my waking dreams. Everything hinges on what happens here you must be strong for when my friends come here they will free you and the other but only if you can convince the others to follow them. Everything hinges on this do you understand?" I spoke in an urgent whisper to which she nodded somewhat numbly.

"Now help me with the dress." We chatted softly about her life and hometown before the Dragons came. Once the inner layer was on I walked over to the desk and pulled out a quill, ink and a single sheet of paper. Writing a quick note addressed to Tanis I folded it intricately and sealed it with wax around the edges.

I pressed the brightest and shiniest charm from my charm bracelet that miraculously survived my ordeal into the wax hoping one of the Kender would recognize the charm. I tossed the quill and sealing wax into the fire to prevent spell casters from reanimating my message.

I handed this to Maritta "Hide this on your person and give it to Tanis Half-Elven he'll be leading the others." We laced up the shoes then and I whipped my hair into a quick but sexy messy bun and applied the lip gloss.

Maritta had washed and laid out my other clothes while I worked on my hair. "Thank you for everything and don't worry they will be here soon." I told her feeling awkward and restrained in the tight dress.

She gripped my hands "Be strong Farren." We walked towards the door and I handed her my brush as I pushed the door open.

"This is my gift to you; I suspect you will have more use for it than I in the coming days." I squeezed her hands as the lizard men watched me hungrily. "It will at least improve the spirits of the children."

The Draconian's watched her take the harmless item and permitted her to keep it as they escorted her back to her cell. I turned to Ras then "We best not keep the Highlord waiting."

He nodded giving no comment about my appearance and he did not ogle me like the others. I looked at him curiously "Do you know how Draconian's where brought into the world?" I asked in a soft tone, "you're kind are not native to this land though few are including Dwarves, Kender, Goblins and the like."

He did not answer for a moment "Through the splendor of our mighty Queen and the unborn souls of dragon and man we were combined and birthed in dark magic and the splendor and power of Takhisis shaped us and we are." He eyed me for my reaction, pausing when he saw the sad expression on my face.

"How deluded your species has become through Her rule." We spoke no more as we had arrived; we stood on the roof of one of the towers. Verminaard stood with his hands clasped at the edge looking down at his army in the court yard, his back to us.

The autumn wind blew harshly around the tower but through a spell of some such didn't disturb the roof or the table at the center of the roof. It was as warm as it had been indoors but I didn't notice my eyes were on the table and the food.

It was almost as stupendous as the meal in Darken Wood and more ornate all at once, the plates, table and chairs where all silver embossed steel inlayed with gems of all varieties. Ras coughed and stirred me from my thoughts grabbing Verminaard's attention also, "The Lady Timechaser."

The Draconian bowed out leaving me alone with the dark cleric Highlord of the Dragon army.

* * *

**Theogaroth's Point of View**

Theogaroth didn't stop running until he reached the clearing that had several corpses in it morning had sprung and turned into evening before he arrived but didn't approach it. Farren had described what would take place in the next few days to him in great detail before they had met Ame, Aream and Ryun.

The Half-Elf patted Cerus on the neck and removed his former companion's possessions and the saddle from the tired war horse. "Rest up friend, but stay as close as you can. I'll get you to take these back before I join up with the others."

Theo then checked his wounds and treated those that he had acquired in his flight; his arm ached as he used the last of his healing tools. He then busied himself with strapping on his belongings and readying for the battle he knew was to come.

A sound behind him made the half-elf turn his centaurian blood made it difficult but not impossible to avoid the blow from the human behind him. Theo brought his club across with all his strength knocking his attacker down into the dirt and the light.

Before he could stop the steed Cerus charged out of the brush rearing and brought his hooves down on the head of his attacker, no doubt the human traitor that would have joined the coming party. The man's head was reduced to pulp.

"I'll be taking your place with the others then." Theo told the corpse with dismay; he had not intended to kill the man but to reveal his treachery to the coming companions. Theo looked back out at the clearing to wait saddling and packing his companions belongings on Cerus as he did .

The clearing was the site of a recent bloody fight. Bodies of men and hobgoblins lay scattered about in the obscene postures of brutal death. From his position Theo could see the companions looking about fearfully and listening for long minutes Theo remained still roar of the water covering any noise he made.

"No enemy for miles!" The man he knew to be Sturm glared at an Elf Lord dressed in blue and steel before starting to step out into the clearing.

"Wait!" The other half-elf whom Theo knew to be Tanis hissed at his companions. "I thought I saw something move!"

"Maybe one of them is still alive," Sturm said coolly and walked forward. The rest followed more slowly walking with their blades drawn. The big warrior known as Caramon nudged through the bodies before shaking his head negative.

Trailing behind the others were Fizban, the mage in red and Ryun.

"What do you think happened here?" Goldmoon, whom Theo knew to be a cleric, whispered standing near her darker skinned protector.

Theo turned as voices reached his ear Draconian's were approaching, knowing he had only seconds to act Theogaroth charged through the brush club in hand and with a soft cry "To arms! Draconian's approach!"

Before any of the other companions had time to react Ryun bolted forward "Theo, Theo!" The little Kender leapt into the half Centaur's arms. Without missing a beat Theogaroth slung the little Kender onto his back with a smile.

Theo didn't realize how relieved he would be to see the little pest alive.

It was then that the Draconian's broke into the clearing with a cry "All strangers in the land are to be taken to the Dragon Highlord for questioning," one called out. "We charge you to come with us peacefully."

"No one was supposed to know about this path to Sla-Mori," Sturm whispered to Tanis with a meaningful glance at Elf Lord. "According to the elf, that is!"

"We do not take orders from Lord Verminaard!" Tanis yelled, ignoring Sturm.

"You will, soon enough," the draconian said and waved its arm. The creatures surged forward to attack.

Fizban, standing near the edge of the woods, pulled something from his pouch and began to mumble a few words. Theo saw the red robe argue with him briefly before launching himself forward to join the large warrior.

The warrior drew a flame haired novice fighter behind him to protect her as he felled the first of the Draconian's just before the red robed mage joined him. The two battled as one Theo noted as he swept past them.

Sturm and Tanis fought side by side. The Elf Lord made an unlikely team with Flint, while Tasslehoff—his hoopak planted solidly in the ground—sent a deadly barrage of rocks whizzing onto the field. Goldmoon stood beneath the trees, Riverwind near her.

The old magician had pulled out a spellbook and was flipping through its pages. Theo ignored the greybeard and moved to aid the flame haired maiden. He watched as she killed her first but trapped her sword Theo lunged to her left as Tasslehoff called out a warning to the girl.

A draconian blocked his path and he struck at it with his club felling the creature with a sickening crunch. With a cry Ryun was pulled from his back the half-centaur whirled around and reared on his hind legs at the Draconian that tried to capture the squirming boy.

A well-aimed stone from the other Kender knocked the draconian off balance and Theogaroth felled the creature with a single furious blow and a roar. The little Kender scrambled close to him "I think it's over," he said scrambling up on to his friend's back.

Theo turned and witnessed the tail end of a startled kiss between the large warrior and the red headed girl. The rest of the group was eyeing him warily.

"Who are you?" Demanded the elf lord eyeing Theo's slightly pointed elven ears.

"He's Theogaroth Half-elven!" Ryun piped up from Theo's back.

Theo turned to look at him "Hush Ryun," Theo whistled for Cerus then, the war horse was at his side then Farren's staff easily visible to the companions.

"The staff," Flint was the first to spot it knowing his own work like his own two hands. The others looked to it and Goldmoon anxiously stepped forward.

"Ryun informed us of your capture, is Farren…?" She let her voice trail off, her worry was mirrored by the knight most of all.

"Last I saw of her she lived," Theogaroth rubbed his face wearily his wounds pained him. "She helped me escape but they are taking her to Verminaard he will torture her for what she knows of you lady and the rest of you."

Goldmoon stepped back shocked into Riverwind's arms and Sturm stepped forward "What could she possibly know that he would need?"

"I don't pretend to know the mind of that monster," Theo said "All I know is that if we don't free her and the others soon Verminaard will be victorious."

Ryun cut off the serious conversation then "What about Ame and Aream are they okay?"

Theogaroth wrestled down his anger at the elf but turned toward Ryun but before he could speak the Elf-Lord spoke up "Aream Silverleaf traveled with you?"

"The blasted slive is the reason we were captured in the first place!" Theogaroth thundered before turning away in shame. "I apologise but the elf's quest put us all at risk and we paid for it."

"You're hurt." Goldmoon moved forward as he revealed his torn up side and injured arm. She healed his wounds as the others talked quietly among themselves.

Theogaroth looked back at the blue clad elf "Who are you Elf-Lord?"

"I am Gilthanas Kahan," Goldmoon stepped away as he spoke and Theogaroth gave her thanks before turning back to the elf "I fear I was the object of Aream's quest, he set out to find me as a sign of devotion to my sister."

Tanis's attention snapped back to the conversation before the old wizard cried out "That's it, I remembered!" Suddenly the air was filled with strands of sticky, floating cobwebs.

Once they had straightened out they continued on Theogaroth telling the full tale of how his companions were captured and the tale of his escape. He left out Farren's vision of victory not wanting to put too much pressure on the group.

Feeling perhaps that they would be more successful because of the traitor's death, but only as long as Farren resisted a dark little voice whispered in the back of his mind. Theo pushed the thought away and offered Goldmoon a ride eager to speak with the cleric about her faith.


	17. Ghosts, Memories and Fury

I DO NOT own Dragonlance or any of the characters read in this Fict with the exception of Farren Timechaser, Theogaroth Half-Elven, Amethyst Nightshade, Ryun Nightshade and Aeram Silverleaf.

This Chapter Contains Graphic descriptions of physical and mental torture, and therefore is rated **M for Mature** readers. **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!** Also they story will be swapping between Theogaroth's Point of View (POV) and Farren's for the remainder of their separation.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Ghosts, Memories and Fury**

* * *

Dinner had gone downhill fast when I had spurned Verminaard's advances and the night was not even half over before he flipped the table and flew towards me.

I decided then I would fight this vile disgusting monster of a man.

The battle was brief and unarmed as I was I did not fare well, it wasn't until I slammed hard against the battlements that I remembered the wood and metal quill-pen concealed in my bra. I slipped it out and concealed it in sleeved hand before standing slowly to face the Highlord.

As I stood I caught sight of Ras standing at the entrance way to the roof as if he was momentarily unsure who to aid.

Verminaard had removed his Dragon helm for our meal and it made one area particularly vulnerable. As he approached I taunted and insulted him in Spanish, the unknown language aggravated him as much as anything I was saying in it surely would have.

Verminaard pinned me to the battlements digging the Dwarven stone work that I silently cursed into my back as he fixed a hand over my heart. Only his fingertips touched the exposed flesh and he spoke words in a language I did not understand.

I screamed thrusting my head back and going completely ridged as my heart wrenched and twisted, more pain than I had experienced in my weeks on Krynn, in my entire life coursed through me.

My scream surely pierced the heavens and abyss as I convulsed flesh burning, tears pouring down my face from the intensity of his attack. Verminaard laughed as my voice broke off gasping for breath I couldn't attain.

As energy and life flowed from my limbs I reached up hand unseen and gasping for breath I smiled as I plunged the quill-pen into the Highlord's left eye.

**Theogaroth's POV**

The sun set just as Theogaroth's group reached an open plain edged by tall mountain peaks. Rivaling the mountains for dominance of the land before it was the gigantic fortress known as Pax Tharkas, which guarded the pass between the mountains. The companions stared at it in awed silence.

Tika's eyes widened at the sight of the massive twin towers soaring into the sky. "I've never seen anything so big! Who built it? They must have been powerful men."

"It was not men," said Flint sadly. The dwarf's beard quivered as he looked at Pax Tharkas with a wistful expression. "It was elves and dwarves working together. Once, long ago, when times were peaceful."

"The dwarf speaks truly," Gilthanas said. "Long ago KithKanan broke his father's heart and left the ancient home of Silvanesti. He and his people came to the beautiful woods given them by the Emperor of Ergoth following the scribing of the Swordsheath Scroll that ended the Kinslayer wars. Elves have lived in Qualinesti for long centuries since Kith-Kanan's death. His greatest achievement, however, was the building of Pax Thar.." The elven lord was cut off by a terror inspiring scream from the direction of said fortress.

The group froze in total horror and only Sturm found the strength to speak as the scream continued contorting with echoing pain as it did. "Farren." His voice was heartbroken and the recognition sent ice through the hearts of the companions.

Only the littlest Kender noticed Fizban's tears and the mutterings beneath his breath. The scream cut off as the old wizard stopped mumbling, looking weary.

Everyone on the path was completely pale as the gates of the fortress opened only seconds later and figures emerged.

An army—long rows of Draconian's, hobgoblins, and goblins—marched out into the plains. The sound of braying horns echoed back from the mountaintops. Watching them from above was a great red dragon. The companions cowered among the scrub brush and trees. Though the dragon was too far away to see them, the dragonfear touched them even from this distance.

"They march on Qualinesti," Gilthanas said, his voice breaking. "We must get inside and free the prisoners. Then Verminaard will be forced to call the army back."

As they began to hurry a second scream this one fainter and hollow echoed through the mountains.

On Theogaroth's back Tika and Goldmoon held tight to each other, though Tika had never met Farren her heart went out to the poor soul and for her friend's sakes she hoped that the young woman lived.

**Farren's POV**

Verminaard instinctively shoved me away from him as the quill-pen pierced his iris gouging the eye ball clean out of the socket as I toppled backwards off the battlements.

"M'lord! The Queen wants her alive!" A voice I knew but couldn't distinguish through the haze of pain cried.

As I fell a sense of peace overcame me but the sight of the marching army and the pull of rope that burned around my waist destroyed the peace sending agony shooting through me. I came to a sudden violent stop as the gold glowing rope lashed around me and began hoisting me up towards my immanent destruction.

I drifted in to unconsciousness and straight into a vision,

_I was floating in darkness, numb without any felling or emotion towards my state. I don't know how long I was suspended there before a light suddenly filtered into the darkness, it was soft and tender. _

_It revealed a room of sterile white and a bed, a twenty first century hospital. The image was slightly unfocused but it felt no less real as I looked on as an invisible observer. _

_I lay unconscious hooked up to half a dozen machines across the room. Kneeling on a chair by my side was Kacey, her brown eyes filled with unshed tears and her face not quite concealed by her long unruly brown hair. She was older than I remember ever seeing her but it was most defiantly my little sister though she seemed as old as or older than I was now._

_The sight hit me like a hammer blow._

_Kacey, my little sister was praying for me "Please come back to us Farren, please." The door to the cell like room was open and I could hear my parents voices they were debating pulling the plug, it had been ten years they said. _

_Ten whole years, I looked back at Kacey my heart breaking she was crying now; she could hear what Mom and Dad were arguing about. _

"_I could send you back to them," Said the voice as the image faded away into darkness once more. _

_I reached out crying for Kacey but the image was gone, it was replaced by a woman of unimaginable beauty who radiated great power. I knew her instantly but couldn't wrench my thoughts away from my heart broken family. _

_I considered my vow then, to get home no matter the cost but what if the cost was this entire world and its inhabitants?_

"_This world means nothing to you Farren, after all everything and everyone here is fiction, a product of your comatose mind." The warrior woman before me stated in a kind voice breaking into my thoughts "Don't sacrifice a chance at freedom for this farce." She held out her hand "Let me take you home." _

_I reached out my hand but as I did I looked into her eyes, her cold, flat eyes that pierced the soul and a spike of clarity shot through me. These were not the eyes of someone telling the truth, I yanked my hand back "The price is too high." _

_Her expression morphed into fury but she remained calm "I will give you one last chance, tell me what you know and you can go free." The Queen of Darkness stated bluntly. _

_I sagged in feigned defeat before looking up defiant into her cold dead eyes "I know Paladine will rise against you for the crimes you and yours have committed. I know He and his servants, bumbling and imperfect thought they may be, will thwart your every move." The Queen's subtle anger turned to full born terror inspiring fury but I still continued "And I know that I will fight you and yours with every fiber and every breath of my being." _

_The five headed dragon seemed to claw its way out of Takhisis and reach almost immediately out for me. Claws rent my flesh as a knife slices through butter, the five heads breathed out their horrors flooding my senses with unimaginable pain that I could feel down to my very soul. _

_I didn't realize I was screaming until my voice broke unable to process the pain any further. "Tell me what you know!" Shrieked the five heads in unison; releasing me to crumble in on myself "Tell me!" _

_I fought to lift my head from the pitiful puddle of humanity that I had become, looking down at myself I discovered that my legs were completely encased in bloody ice, Dragon flame had burned up my now blackened torso. My chest was cracked open and my insides throbbed blackened and the left side of my neck was lightly torched, _

_It hurt to breathe, not only because of the dragon flame but also the gas I had inhaled from the head of the green dragon. The sickly sweet gas burned the back of my throat and lungs. Acid had melted the right side of my face and dripped down my right arm stripping the already torn flesh to the bone. _

_Lightning tore through my body causing me to lose my hard earned breath almost before I had taken it. My body quivered as the pain numbed and I forced the words past my lips with great breaths, "I…will…never…bow…to…you…" _

_Her mind slammed against mine then, the force of her consciousness overwhelmed me for a moment and all I could do was scream reflexively falling into my memories from another life. _

I woke then pain coursing through me, the sources were different and yet the same in a way. My back throbbed, my chest burned and my waist felt as breakable as glass.

"She has come round Highlord." Said a voice as I recognized my surroundings, I was in the alcove of Verminaard's office. Shackles were around my wrists and ankles providing cool relief for my feverish body.

I weakly turned my head to face the voice; it was Ras the Draconian had his back to me and was looking in the direction of the fireplace were Verminaard stood facing the flames.

As if bidden by my gaze he turned revealing his empty eye socket, the flesh had healed into it creating a wrinkled hole but his Queen had not restored her servant's sight. His other eye was sharp and full of hate as he slowly approached.

My eyes were drawn to his hands and the sizzling hot poker that rested in them. The metal I had neglected to remove from the fire was warped and some of the glowing pieces dropped off as the Dragon Highlord approached.

I looked away and back at myself fighting down the remaining panic from my encounter with Takhisis. I was surprised to find my dress in tatters, faded red scars showed beneath the ripped material in the exact places where Takhisis' claws had rendered my flesh.

The sight made my blood run cold, though the dark Queen couldn't manifest fully in the physical world she could still reach out and do physical harm to those who opposed her. Another chilling thought ran through me the rags I wore now looked like better versions of the ones in my first vision.

I focused on my wounds cataloguing them as Ras was dismissed harshly and commanded to bring Ember to the Highlord. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the mage hesitate before rushing to do his lords bidding.

My stomach had thin deep burns that looped around front to back to front again, presumably the result of the spell the mage used to save my life. Verminaard was almost upon me now and I dried to sit up and face him but pain shot through my body.

With a convulsing groan I fell back to the straw mattress, the Highlord chuckled then. "So weak already, it is a miracle you withstood my Queen's… tender ministrations." Verminaard stood over me glaring at me with his single eye. "I will not be as kind as she; you see she has vowed to restore my sight if I break you without killing you."

He was twirling the poker as I gasped for breath, my lungs still burned with every breath and I remembered the gas I had inhaled within the vision. The memory made me shudder before I spoke my voice was rough with the screaming I had done in my unconsciousness, "Go…Die…In…A…Hole…Kinsayer."

The last word brought a satisfactory surprise to his features and jarred him, I had read the book about Verminaard long ago and in it he had killed his brother Aglaca. The Highlord was obviously surprised and angry that I knew of his past.

I watched as his clear blue eye hardened like ice, he raised the rapidly cooling poker and poised it to strike. There was a knock on the door and Ras entered, beside him came Ember the Dragon was in human form once more. I turned my head at the same time Verminaard did and spoke before they could converse. "We… meet… again Cerestes... sorry you…don't go…by that…anymore…should I… call you…Ember or…Pyros?"

My words had the desired effect, first Verminaard and the red dragon froze at the mention of his former human guise then Ember and Ras stiffened at the mention of the dragon's true name. All five eyes in the room locked onto my face and I laughed haltingly.

Verminaard didn't miss the tension in either Ras or Ember at the third name; I could almost see the suspicion and theories working in Verminaard's mind. No one spoke and I fought for breath to continue speaking to Verminaard this time. "He…hasn't told…you… of his…true purpose?"

I laughed again this time dissolving into coughing as Verminaard slowly turned back to Ember, the Dragon man "My purpose is to serve you as always."

"Liar," I whispered between coughs fighting to continue and drive another wedge between the pair.

Before I could speak Ember darted forward with inhuman speed snatching the now cool poker from Verminaard's grip without effort. The flame-eyed madman raised it above his head, in his grasp the poker glowed white-hot, before Verminaard could protest Ember drove the poker through my middle embedding it into the bed beneath me.

Time slowed as the poker entered my flesh my back arched and legs twitched violently in reaction to the hot piercing metal as it entered me.

I screamed as it burned, my vision darkened but I did not black out as Verminaard grasped the dragon man around the neck and tossed him across the room into the fireplace. My screams died into harsh whimpering gasps.

Verminaard was totally consumed with dealing with the Dragon. Ras ran up to me as I twisted involuntarily trying to get away from the pain. The Draconian pinned me with strong hands and then a spell to prevent me from cutting myself in half with my movement.

With a single word he cooled the poker.

Time resumed its normal flow "Just tell them what they want to know." Hissed the magician, the look he gave me was odd "Why do you fight to protect those who do not know or care for you?"

His question gave me my voice ragged and whispering though it was, "Sometimes… no matter…the…cost… you…have… to fight…for… what… you believe…in even…even if… it… means…dying." I saw him become confused at the idea and fought to continue over the rising voices of the two arguing men across the room. "Don't…don't you…have…anything worth…dying…for?"

I failed to catch my breath after questioning the mage and let my eyes flutter closed floating away from them on drifts of pain into darkness.

Almost before I was unconscious Takhisis was upon me.

* * *

So what do you think of Takhisis? I'm not sure if im capturing her as well as I'd like...any pointers?

Also what do you think about the POV switch and what i'm doing to Farren? Love it? Hate it?

Let me know


	18. Coming together and Secrets Revealed

This is now a full chapter, sorry it bounces so much between Farren and Theo! Also anyone think I need to add Ryun's POV to this?

Also thank the last reviewer (it was a guest) for this now complete chapt.

~A~

**Theogaroth's POV**

The narrow trail climbed steeply up from the plains into a wooded valley in the foothills. Evening's shadows gathered close around them as they followed the stream up into the mountain. They had traveled only a short distance, however, when Gilthanas left the trail and disappeared into the brush. The companions stopped, looking at each other doubtfully.

Theogaroth saw the Knight Sturm approach Tanis and begin talking about the elf, the humans didn't trust him that much was clear to Theo. It bothered him that they didn't trust their leaders judgement.

Looking around he say it bothered the Dwarf too, after the women dismounted he approached the man, miniscule by comparison. "What causes them to distrust the elf lord so?"

Flint sneezed, brushed his nose and spoke "There are many reasons, because he is an elf, it could be the questionable circumstances that we were trust together in or perhaps they sense the underlying tensions between Gil and Tanis."

Theo pondered for a moment "Mostly because he is an elf." The horse-elf snorted gruffly before adding as the two human's glanced back at him "I sense it is much the same reason that you all distrust me."

Flint eyed him for a moment his voice was soft when he spoke "Aye lad, without anything other than your word to go on your tale is difficult to swallow. You seem of honest stock to me," he sneezed again, "though it is unusual to know one half elf never mind two."

Theo understood what he was getting at; it wasn't unusual in fact it was very rare that someone didn't ask about his parenthood. He thought about it for a moment and realized only Farren had attempted to get to know him without diving into his mysterious heritage. "Yes Tanis is the only other half elf I have ever met. I am likely the only half centaur however; my mother was banished from Darken Wood for helping an outsider – my father – through the wood past the death knights.

They fell in love during their travels but their marriage resulted in his banishment from Qualinesti, so they traveled I was born a number of years later but the birth was difficult and my mother never recovered and died some years later. My father took me to Darken Wood, knowing he was near death himself and died there leaving me orphaned in a society that is not kind to half breeds."

Flint nodded "A similar tale I have been told before," He looked towards Tanis and the two men were silent a moment before they could continue then humans spoke up louder and Gilthanas returned.

Slipping out from among the trees "It is not much farther," the elf said. "The brush thins up ahead and the walking is easier."

"I say we go through the front gate." Caramon stated glancing at the party, Theo followed his gaze. The big man glanced at his brother who sat limply beneath a tree. Ryun was pale with fatigue. Even Tasslehoff's head hung wearily.

"We could camp here tonight and go in by the front gates at dawn," Sturm suggested.

"We stick to the original plan," Tanis said sharply. "We make camp once we reach the Sla-Mori."

Then Flint spoke up. "You can go ring the bell at the gate and ask Lord Verminaard to let you in if you want, Sturm Brightblade. I'm sure he'd oblige. C'mon, Tanis." The dwarf stumped off down the trail Theo moved to follow.

"At least," Tanis said to Sturm in a low voice, as Theo passed "maybe this will throw off our pursuer."

"Whoever or whatever it is," Sturm answered. "It's woodscrafty, I'll say that for it. Every time I caught a glimpse and started back for a closer look, it vanished. I thought about ambushing it, but there wasn't time."

Theo forged ahead offering Fizban and Ryun a ride as well as bidding Cerus to serve Raistlin for the remainder of their journey. The red robed mage and the loyal war horse plodded ahead of Theo cutting him off from all but the rear guard that was Sturm and those astride his back.

Ryun suddenly piped up "Hey Theo don't you feel weird when somebody rides you?" The phrasing made all within earshot turn and look at the little Kender, but Ryun was too young to understand his verbal mishap. Tasslehoff however was not and burst into laughter that cut off sharply after a non-verbal threat from Flint.

Theo chuckled deep in his chest and answered the curious boy, "Has Ame ever given you a piggy back ride Ryun?" The straw hair bobbed several times, and the little Kender shambled over Fizban to peer over Theo's shoulder as they spoke.

Theo continued in a kind but firm tone as not to offend any who were listing but suggested it wasn't a topic for polite conversation. "Well it's kind of like that, I am in no way like Cerus if that's what you were wondering."

The little Kender flushed and stammered out an apology which Theo accepted assuring the worried little one that no harm was done in asking.

**Farren's POV**

_I woke in a glade to a warm breeze playing across my face, "Love? Are you alright?" A familiar voice asked. _

_I shook my head clearing it of the nightmares that lingered "Hmm? Yes just some bad dreams, nothing special." I nuzzled closer to the strong armed figure that I lay against. _

_More voices called for me, familiar and alien all at once, "Papa, Papa!" The upset voice of a little girl with golden brown curls that bounced as she came running forward, big brown eyes laced with fear. "Sturm won't stop chasing me with his sword!"_

_I swept up the tiny figure named for my sister, "Kacey Laura Anne Brightblade what on Krynn is going on?" The voice behind me was stern yet playful as my daughter threw herself into my arms. _

"_Sturm hit me!" The tiny figure no more than three wailed. _

"_I didn't too!" My son protested as he picked his way up the hill towards us looking bashful, "It was part of the game Mamma– she was supposed to be the dragon lady!" _

"_Sturm Theogaroth William Brightblade," I used his full name in the exact way the voice behind me had used his sisters "that is absolutely no excuse for hitting anybody never mind a young lady."_

"_Your mother is right apologise at once." The stern voice of my husband replied, "A knight must always be responsible for his actions – for his honor hangs in the balance." _

_The chocolate haired boy apologised and hugged his twin as Sturm came around to face me teasing, "He reminds me of you all fire no brains." _

"_That Sir Knight is no way to talk to a lady." We kissed then and it was pure bliss, but when I opened my eyes to look over his shoulder as we embraced to keep an eye on the children I saw a woman. _

_Outrageously beautiful and garbed in black, she was smiling. _

"_Love, what is it? Another vision?" Sturm was concerned as he pressed his hands to my face guiding my eyes to his. _

"_Yes," I lied easily –too easily something was wrong. Everything was wrong. My head began to spin as memories of our live together swam before my vision. Me saving his life at the tower where he was meant to die, the birth of the twins, our wedding, everything, but it was a lie. _

_I pushed away from Sturm who looked confused and worried, "Farren?"_

_I couldn't breathe, couldn't think, everything was _wrong_ because this life could not be. Not with Sturm not ever because in order to win the war Sturm Brightblade had to die. _

_The world suddenly shattered leaving me standing in darkness a high cold laugh drove me to my knees. Takhisis stood before me in all her glory and said "The Knight it the key." _

"_No, no, no!" She knew – the Queen of Darkness knew, she knew that in order for the companions to win Sturm must die. _

_Part of me – a selfish part – was relieved the Queen knowing this would fight to keep him alive, she would ensure that he lived to topple the scales in her favor. Sure Sturm wasn't the only piece in the puzzle to victory but his death would have been important and it would damn near kill me. _

"_He will live and that life will be yours, you will have many children beneath my reign and they will grow to be strong and powerful servants, protected by my will." Takhisis smiled sweetly "a perfect life here on Krynn." _

"_Never," I looked up anguish written on my features, "I would never force him to be with me, to follow you for my own happiness. Not ever." I stood slowly, "I will not bow to you queen of snakes, and I swear by Paladine I will make what you have learned today worthless. I will shape the future to fight you, especially if it means that he will die a free man of his own making."_

_The Dark Queen's eyes went cold, "We shall see little one but fight me and the knight is mine." _

_Her words sent a cold thrill down my back before _I jerked awake only to find myself forcefully held down by Ras. Seconds had passed and the draconian was staring at me with alien intensity, with a sudden motion he ripped the now cold poker from my abdomen.

My scream was silent compared to the bellowing roar of the dragon in the chamber.

A string of words in his own hissing tongue followed and I could feel my insides stitching themselves together again. Verminaard and his servant's words were slowing; I could tell Ember was winning the man back to his side.

Ras shifted as if to move away, with great effort I lifted a hand and grasped his wrist. Startled he looked at me, "Find something to die for Ras." He wrenched himself from my grip a look of confusion followed by a snarled word in his alien tongue.

I gave a short broken laugh as Verminaard's eye fixated on me, "Let's get this over with before-"

The vision struck me like a slap to the face brief and pain filled.

_"…Tanthalas Half-Elven will guide the Everman right to the doorstep of the Queen to bring her destruction." I screamed loath to divulge by Ember dragged claws across my chest lighting the blood aflame as he went. "The knight will be killed- but not before the use of a Dragon orb located in the High Clerist Tower, the elf Maiden Laurana - will deny the Queen'- No **please!**"_

_"Tell me of the orbs!" Ember's voice rang with hate and I felt bone break as tears rolled down my cheeks and I spoke fumbling through sobs._

_He released me and the pain receded into a numb cold but I did not die- I did not deserve it._

_"Farren?" _

"A true Seer." Verminaard laughed high and cold as I fought to regain my breath, "My gift to you My Queen a true Seer!"

**Theogaroth's POV**

Theogaroth hung back away from the group as they began to enter the cave, clearly uncomfortable but unwilling to express it. Farren was inside and was counting on him to get the group through the dangers ahead to rescue her. The phantom screams they had heard hours before filled his ears again but he could not bear the thought of being underground.

Goldmoon was the only one who seemed to notice as the others argued, "It makes me uncomfortable too, all my life I have lived under the stars and the idea of not being able to see them for even one night seems like a nightmare."

Theo gave a rather horse like grunt, "Shall we go in together then? Sharing our courage?" He offered an arm to the cleric and together they ventured into the tomb.

The centaur did not sleep that night but stood guard at the open door as the trap for their pursuer. Ryun seemed content to stay close to Tasslehoff and Fizban for the time being. The night passed quickly and without incident and as morning came Tanis, the elf lord and Raistlin began to argue once again about their path.

Strum moved close to the newest member of the group, "You escorted Farren from Darken Wood?"

"Yes," Theogaroth gave a half smile, "I wished to break from the oppression of my clan mates and when the Forestmaster asked for a guide I stepped forward. I have not looked back."

"Does she remember any more of her origins?" Sturm asked in a low tone as the group began to move forward evidently seeking to learn all he could about the woman.

"Yes but patches only as far as I am aware." Theogaroth focused on the conversation, a pleasant diversion from his surroundings.

The knight hesitated clearly unsure if he should speak, "You know why Verminaard wants her don't you?"

"The dark Queen wishes to deny the Cleric's return to the world, Goldmoon is the only living cleric. Farren knows this, and I suspect more about your destinies." Theo paused letting the others gather ahead at the Knight's expression.

"How? How could she know anything of us?" Sturm observed the gathering length between themselves and the rest of the group with suspicion.

"Knight, swear to me you will tell no other."

"You have my word as a Knight." Sturm looked almost offended at the request.

"Not another living soul unless she tells you herself mind, and understand I only tell you thus because it is obvious she cares for you." Sturm looked a little stunned, Theo snorted a laugh, "If I fall it will be up to you Sir Knight to pry her form the Highlord or all could be lost."

"I swear it."

"Farren is a true Seer."


End file.
